Bella Cullen et Edward Massen
by Shendan Maolie
Summary: Si cela avait été Bella le vampire et Edward, l'humain. Voyez Fascination avec la version que Bella est vampire et Edward, humain. Lui, avec son orgueil d'homme et elle, avec son indépendance. Dsl pas bonne pour résumé... Voyez le détail dans l'histoire:S
1. Le déménagement

Hé, voilà une deuxième fiction à mon nom, lol:P En voilà le **Résumé:**

_Bon, en fait, c'est Fascination carrément, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Bella la vampire et Edward, l'humain. Lui, il a un grand orgueil d'homme qui l'empêchera de voir Bella telle qu'elle est. Et elle, elle voudra trop faire son indépendante. Par contre, quelque chose les empêche de s'unir ensemble : la relation qu'entretien Bella avec James (_ah, je vois trop vos têtes que vous faites là, oui c'est bien le James du premier tome de Twilight, lol). 

_Vous allez reconnaître plusieurs bouts du romans, mais cela sera dans une situation différente. Au fait, mes descriptions des personnages ne sont pas du tout pareil (excepté quelques détails qui sont identiques), enfin certain oui, mais la plupart du temps (surtout les personnages secondaires) que dans le roman. Je suis désolée si cela vous offense, mais j'ai imaginé certain personnage différemment des descriptions du roman:P_

_Bon, je sais, cela n'a pas l'air tellement bon écrit ainsi, mais laissez-lui donc une chance, à cette fiction, s'il vou plaît. Mais vous savez, je suis nulle pour les résumés, moi! Alors, ne vous fiez pas à lui pour juger si c'est bon ou pas. _

_À ma plus grande tristesse, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent :'(, mais ils sont à Stephenie Meyer qui a eu la géniose idée de créer ces personnages qu'on aime tant:P_

* * *

_**¤Bella Cullen et Edward Massen¤**_

_°¤1. Le déménagement¤°_

_**Edward POV:**_

Je me réveillai brusquement, couvert de sueur. Nous étions en pleine canicule et depuis le début de celle-ci, j'étais incapable de dormir. J'habitais à Jacksonville, dans la Floride, avec mes parents. Bientôt, nous allions vivre dans l'État de Washington, dans une ville nommée Forks, je crois.

Pourquoi? Je ne cessais de me le demander depuis des mois. Pourtant, mon père avait un travail assez payant et ma mère avait beaucoup d'amis dans le coin. Par contre, ils voulaient changer de paysage, comme ils disaient. Moi, honnêtement, tant que nous ne vivions plus dans cette ville de Jacksonville, cela m'était un peu égal. Je n'aimais pas les villes industrielles, vous savez du genre New York City. Mes parents affirmaient que Forks me ferait l'affaire puisque c'était une simple petite ville très boisée! Génial! De toute manière, les personnes de mon âge de Jacksonville étaient si on peut le dire… un peu inculte.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et regardai un cadre qui protégeait la photo de ma copine… enfin, mon ex-copine maintenant. Celle-ci avait préféré me quitter puisque je ne serais plus à ses côtés et nous ne nous reverrions plus assez souvent, d'après elle. Étrangement, cela n'avait pas été difficile de passer par-dessus ma rupture avec Deanna, mon ex-petite amie, même si cela faisait près d'un an que nous étions ensemble. Alors, j'en conclus que ce n'était pas la bonne pour moi.

Ma mère ne cessait de me dire que je la trouverais un jour et pourtant, je m'en fichais complètement. Je riais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'avoir une discussion entre mère et fils sur le fait d'avoir une petite amie, l'importance de la respecter. Pourtant, je l'étais, respectueux… mais, d'après elle, le respect aussi lorsqu'à accepter que sa petite amie puisse se débrouiller seule parfois. À mon avis, les hommes sont là pour protéger les femmes de tout… elles étaient dépendantes de nous, au grand désespoir de ma mère.

Celle-ci était une femme complètement indépendante de mon père… enfin, c'est ce qu'elle tentait de faire paraître devant les autres! Dès qu'il partait pour une conférence de médecins, elle déprimait dans sa chambre s'il partait plus d'une semaine! Après, elle vient me dire que les femmes peuvent être indépendantes de nous, les hommes. Cependant, je devais avouer qu'elle était très débrouillarde, tout dépendant des cas.

Oh, je vous vois arriver avec vos propos de féministes! Vous n'avez qu'à regarder comment Deanna était collée à mes baskets à l'école. Elle était incapable de se séparer de moi plus de cinq minutes! C'était fou… en plus, elle était dans tous mes cours… plutôt gonflant. Si ce n'est pas de la dépendance ça! Bon, ne nous éternisons pas dans cela. Sinon, je sens qu'on va m'haïr tout le long de l'histoire.

Il était seulement six heures du matin lorsque je regardai mon cadran. Je soupirai de découragement : ce que je pouvais haïr les villes chaudes! J'espérais de tout mon cœur que Forks ne soit pas aussi impitoyable pour ses chaleurs… Peut-être aussi y aurait-il beaucoup de pluie! Oui, je vous entends venir, je suis étrange pour ce point. Par contre, j'ai toujours adoré la pluie, les nuages et tout. Oui, j'aime aussi les journées ensoleillées, mais pas trop chaudes, bon sang! À quoi bon de profiter du soleil si ce dernier nous déshydrate sans rancune dès que nous osons nous exposer sous ses rayons?

Je me frottai les yeux, encore fatigué, mais avec cette chaleur, c'était l'impossibilité même de s'endormir. J'allai à mon bureau pour allumer mon ordinateur afin de passer le temps jusqu'à neuf heures. Je dois avouer, j'aime passer du temps sur mon ordinateur afin de laisser mon imagination s'épanouir. Je dessine –à la main ou par l'ordinateur- depuis des années, honnêtement, et j'écris des poèmes qui viennent avec. C'est cela qui a séduit Deanna…

Vers les neuf heures, j'entendis mon père revenir de son dernier quart de nuit. Mon père est un médecin qui montait les échelons très rapidement, mais cela lui demandait tellement de temps! Je crois que c'est surtout pour cette raison que mon père a donné sa démission pour enfin pouvoir respirer. Je n'en savais rien, honnêtement. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma porte de chambre, prêt à aller le voir. Je descendis tranquillement les escaliers en sifflotant, les yeux clos. Je connaissais par cœur chaque partie de ma maison, l'habitant depuis près de dix-sept ans.

-Salut, Ed! me dit mon père dès que j'apparus dans la cuisine.

Oh, j'ai oublié, je me prénomme Edward Massen! Plutôt nul comme prénom, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais préféré me prénommer Nathan, quelque chose de plu beau! Par contre, d'après ma mère, ce nom m'allait très bien. Pourtant, ce prénom faisait plutôt vieux pour un jeune de seize ans! En tout cas, on me surnommait Ed, à ma demande.

-Comment ton dernier quart de nuit a été? m'informai-je en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

-Oh, tous les médecins sont venus me voir pour me souhaiter de la chance à Forks, ricana-t-il en versant son jus d'orange dans un verre. En tout cas, à Foks, j'aurai au moins la paix!

-Quoi? C'est pour cette raison qu'on part là-bas, m'étonnai-je en tournant la tête vers mon père.

-Bah, ils ont une pénurie de médecins.

-Normal, vu le salaire que tu vas gagner, grommelai-je pour moi-même.

-C'est quand même bien cent cinquante milles dollars par ans, Ed. Je sais que c'est beaucoup moins que mon salaire d'ici, mais bon.

C'est vrai, c'était un bon salaire. Pourquoi je chignais alors, non d'un chien? Je me donnais l'impression d'être une espèce de snobs –les personnes que je haïssais le plus au monde. Je refermai le frigidaire, n'ayant rien trouvé de mon goût.

-Tu vas aimer la nouvelle maison, me garantit mon père. Style très ancien.

Je haussai les épaules. Tant que j'avais un toit au-dessus de ma tête, cela serait parfait pour moi. Par contre, il fallait absolument que je puisse installer mon ordinateur.

-Ta mère dort toujours? me questionna mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? ricanai-je. Elle s'est couchée à trois heures du matin!

-Pourquoi? s'étonna mon père.

-Elle se cherche un job à Forks! Plutôt difficile, d'après elle. En plus, elle a fini son article…

Ma mère était une chroniqueuse dans un magazine reconnue dans la Floride. Elle avait étudié dans les langues et maintenant, elle désirait devenir une enseignante de langue (espagnol, mandarin, français et le plus important de tous dans ce monde, l'anglais) Je crois que j'ai hérité d'elle ma passion pour l'écriture de poèmes. Je n'étais pas le meilleur pour les histoires, mais poèmes, à mon école, j'avais gagné le prix du meilleur poète! Ah, je semble vantard, mais c'est vrai.

-Ils ont besoin d'une enseignante à La Push…

La Push! mon père était cinglé de vouloir envoyer ma chère maman là-bas. C'était une réserve, où des indiens habitaient là. Imaginez-vous une enseignante américaine dans une classe d'indiens? Ah, moi, j'avais de la difficulté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse niaiser à cause de certains racistes! D'accord, je le reconnais, je suis hyper protecteur avec les femmes m'entourant.

-Comme si elle le voudrait! doutai-je.

-Et pourtant, j'ai accepté le poste, m'apprit ma mère, me faisant sursauter.

-Mais tu es folle, m'man!

-Oh, Edward, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dans une prison.

C'était bien la seule personne à qui je permettais de me nommer par mon prénom au complet.

-Je sais, c'est pire!

Elle me donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Aïe! me plaignis-je.

-Bah, la prochaine fois, tais-toi à la place de dire des conneries!

Je ne relevai pas. Je me préparai un bol de céréale alors que ma mère se faisait des rôties. Je regardai mes deux parents et trouvai qu'ils formaient le plus beau couple que je n'avais jamais vu. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et ils faisaient des compromis, sacrifiant des choses chacun de leur côté pour garder une belle relation. Dix ans de mariage! O.K, ce n'est pas si long, mais de nos jours avec tous les divorces, je trouve cela impressionnant!

Ma mère avait rencontré mon père alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'à la petite école. Au début c'était une relation tout à fait amicale et vous croyez connaître la suite. Bien je vais vous surprendre : ils ont passé une nuit torride ensemble, étant tous deux dans une peine d'amour profonde, et c'est ainsi que je suis arrivé. Je trouve cela marrant puisque c'est lorsque ma mère avait annoncé à mon père qu'elle était enceinte qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le dût.

Ils s'étaient mariés alors que j'avais sept ans! Cela leur avait pris sept ans de relation avec un gamin dans les pattes avant de se décider à se marier. C'était surtout ma mère qui avait voulu se marier puisque mon père disait qu'avoir un enfant, c'était la preuve qu'ils s'aimaient. Cependant, Renée avait été déterminée à se marier et mon pauvre père avait dû faire un compromis.

Ils avaient conclu de se marier lorsque j'aurais trois ans au moins, mais malheureusement, ma mère avait été atteinte d'une maladie –le cancer. Mon père s'était personnellement occupé d'elle avec son collègue, qui travaillait dans ce domaine. Pendant près de deux et demis, ma mère fut suivie de très près (à l'hôpital) et mon père se rongea les ongles d'inquiétude de perdre sa bien-aimée. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à la guérir, mais depuis, à chaque six mois, elle devait aller chez un cancérologue afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Toute une histoire d'amour qui unissait mon père, Charlie Massen, et ma mère.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons emballé, décréta celle-ci.

J'hochai machinalement la tête sans réellement écouter, perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais en train de dessiner et dès que j'avais un crayon dans les mains, je perdais le lien qui me gardait dans la réalité. Je dessinai un visage, un magnifique visage d'une jeune fille. J'aimais dessiner les humains, surtout leur visage, la partie la plus importante à mon avis.

-Ed, tu m'écoutes?

-Oui, m'man, dis-je. Nous faisons des boîtes aujourd'hui.

-Ce qui veut dire, lâche ton crayon…, répliqua Renée. Oh, j'allais oublier, Deanna a appelé.

Je haussai les épaules, indifférent.

-Edward, il faudrait que tu lui parles un peu en ami avant de partir, me conseilla Charlie en m'ôtant mon dessin de sous mon nez. Je sais que ta rupture avec elle ne t'affecte pas, mais essais de lui parler.

-P'pa, je me fiche d'elle, lançai-je. C'est elle qui m'a plaqué.

-Mais pas pour autant effacé de sa vie, riposta ma mère.

Je soupirai et pris le téléphone de mauvaise grâce. Je me levai et me montai rapidement dans ma chambre, composant son numéro de téléphone en même temps. Cela ne sonna que deux que déjà, mon ex-copine répondait.

-Edward? entendis-je.

-Salut, Dean, dis-je. Tu m'as appelé, hier?

Elle me l'avoua et voulut savoir ce que je faisais de ma journée. Ah, non, pas le coup du dernier rendez-vous avant le départ… Je lui appris que je devais faire les boîtes pour mon déménagement. Nous parlâmes pendant près d'une heure –c'est plus elle qui fit le monologue, mais par respect, je l'écoutai tout le long me dire que j'allais lui manquer qu'elle était désolée de rompre. Par contre, je la pardonnai en faisant mine d'être un peu triste, mais que j'allais m'en remettre si nous restions amis… Erreur! mais bon, c'était mieux de faire cela que de couper complètement les ponts.

-Nous pourrions nous voir ce soir, proposa-t-elle.

Je pouvais déceler dans sa voix de l'espoir. Je me pinçai les lèvres, regrettant déjà mon choix, et acceptai. Son cri de joie qu'elle avait voulu retenir ne m'échappa pas. Cependant, je n'en fis aucun commentaire. Je ne la comprenais pas : elle avait rompu avec moi pour cause de mon déménagement, mais elle voulait me voir, même si cela la blesserait encore plus de me voir partir.

-Donc, devant Nick's, à huit heures?

Nick's était un petit restaurant, où tous les jeunes de Jacksonville se retrouvaient.

-Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher? voulus-je savoir.

-Edward, je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous nous rejoignions là-bas, dit-elle, soudainement plus lasse.

-Alors, on se voit là-bas.

Je fermai la ligne en soupirant. Je pris une boîte et commençai à y placer tous les romans qui occupaient ma bibliothèque. Ma mère vint cogner à ma porte et je lui permis d'entrer. Elle s'assit sur mon lit, observant mes bouquins.

-As-tu déjà lu Wuthering Heights de Brontë? me questionna-t-elle.

-Non, avouai-je. Je préfère Stephen King. Mais pourquoi cette question?

-C'est une très bon roman. En tout cas, tu sors ce soir?

-Oui, soupirai-je. Deanna veut me voir avant le début des examens de fin d'année puisque le vingt nous partons à Forks.

-Vas-tu rester en contact avec elle? voulut-elle savoir.

-Sûrement. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle ne veuille pas que nous nous envoyions des mails.

Renée et moi avions toujours une belle relation entre mère et fils. Parfois, elle me tapait sur le système avec ses valeurs dans les relations amoureuses, mais bon, c'était une mère justement. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir puisqu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu la vie en rose comme avec mon père.

Jeune, à quinze ans, elle s'était fait violée par son petit ami –un salaud que j'aimerais bien un jour croiser. Puis, elle s'était fait battre par un autre de ses anciens petits amis, à dix-sept. Heureusement, mon père avait réglé le compte de ce lâche. Puis, la fameuse peine d'amour qui avait lancé ma mère dans les bras de mon père, c'était la fois où son dernier petit ami avant Charlie l'avait trompée avec sa meilleure amie! Finalement, ce dernier je lui étais un peu reconnaissant puisque sans cela, je ne serais pas de ce monde.

Voilà, les raisons pour lesquelles ma mère m'avait inculqué le respect que je devais démontrer aux filles. Plutôt bonnes, à mon avis. Je me demande toujours comment elle a pu surmonter toutes ces épreuves : viol, violence conjugale, infidélité et surtout, la maladie du cancer. Elle ne cessait d'affirmer que sans mon père, elle ne serait jamais sortie de cela et je la croyais dur comme fer.

-À quelle heure pars-tu la voir?

-Euh… huit heures, répondis-je évasivement.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard demain, tu as un examen.

-Tu sais bien que je vais le passer, le doigt dans le nez! assurai-je, confiant.

-Bon, veux-tu que je t'aide?

-Oh, non, ce sera correct, souris-je en la regardant.

-Bon, tu viendras dîner tout à l'heure.

Je passai la journée dans ma chambre à faire le ménage des choses que je gardais et que je jetais ou donnais. Je trouvai bien des vieilles B.D que je lisais alors que j'étais encore gamin. Je souris lorsque je vis la collection de Spider Man. Je l'avais tant aimé dans le passé. Puis, je tombai sur un petit coffre que ma mère m'avait donné. Je souris en l'ouvrant et y découvrant des photos d'elle et moi avec mon père.

Je déposai le coffre dans ma boîte. Mon attention fus alors attiré par un écrin au fond d'un tiroir de mon bureau. Je pris ce dernier et l'ouvris, curieux. J'y découvrir la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère qui l'avait donnée à mon père, son fils, qui à son tour, me l'avait donnée.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir donné? me questionnai-je. Je ne me marierai jamais, proférai-je.

Je regardai le cadran. Il était déjà six heures! Je me dépêchai à aller prendre mon souper en compagnie de mon père et ma mère, qui discutaient de la maison à Forks. Elle était supposément très près de la forêt. Très somptueuse, mais méritait quelques rénovations que je me promis de participer. Puis, à sept heures et demi, je partis de la maison, non sans avoir oublié d'embrasser ma mère qui me le réclamait dès que je sortais.

Lorsque j'arrivai à Nick's, Deanna m'attendait près de la vitrine et je souris en la voyant taper la table de ses doigts. Toujours aussi impatiente, cette nana. J'entrai dans le petit restaurant et fis mine de la chercher du regard. Elle agita vivement son bras pour que je l'aperçusse. Je m'assis devant elle et elle baissa timidement les yeux. Pourquoi m'inviter si elle n'était pas capable de me parler?

-J'ai réfléchi, dit-elle à voix basse, et je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en rompant.

Oh, non, tout, mais pas ça! Je fronçai le front. Elle sourit.

-Je t'aime et je romps, je suis idiote.

-Deanna, je crois que tu as bien fait, bredouillai-je, mal à l'aise.

Elle releva vivement la tête. Ses yeux bleus s'enfoncèrent dans les miens. Je me pinçai les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne t'aime plus. Ah, trop brusque! Ses lèvres charnues vibraient légèrement, sûrement de la nervosité.

-Je m'en vais dans quelques jours à Forks, Dean.

-Les relations à distance peuvent durer, tu sais.

Pff… pas avec ma situation sentimentale envers elle. Ce fut à mon tour de m'évader de son regard de chien battu. Pourquoi avais-je accepté sa proposition de sortie? Je regrettais ma compassion, je l'haïssais.

-Deanna, je ne veux pas que tu te prives d'un bon gars passant dans ta vie que parce que moi, je suis ton petit ami habitant à des centaines de kilomètres de chez toi.

-Mais je t'aime, je suis prête à sacrifier...

-Nous avons seulement seize ans, Dean… Tu as toute ta vie pour en trouver un autre que moi.

-Ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu ne m'aimes plus, bégaya-t-elle.

Paff! Non d'un chien qu'elle était perspicace, Dean, quand elle voulait. Je gardai le silence, embarrassé. J'aurais dû rester chez moi à dessiner dans mon cahier au lieu de me mettre dans cette situation –pardonnez-moi le langage-, merdique!

-Tu es une fille superbe, la complimentai-je.

(Tu t'enfonces, mon pauvre!)

-Il y a plein de gars qui t'attendent.

(Ah, c'est quoi ça, Edward?)

-Moi, je suis seulement un passager.

(Que tu es nul, non de dieu…)

-Ed, je… euh… pourquoi?

-Ne préférais-tu pas quand nous étions des bons amis? éludai-je.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait puisqu'elle semblait songeuse. Elle enroula sa main autour de sa nuque et s'appuya dessus.

-Je n'en sais rien. Toi?

Je m'étais moi-même piègé dans mon interrogation.

-L'amour est éphémère, mais l'amitié, durable, préférai-je répondre.

-Alors, tu ne m'aimes plus, conclut-elle en ravalant sa salive.

-Plus en amour, avouai-je, tête basse.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et essuya une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Elle, elle m'aimait encore, m'aperçus-je, provoquant une hausse de culpabilité. J'aurais tant aimé être dans un film, où la fille chagrinée se trouve un autre mec deux minutes qu'après que le sien l'ait plaquée!

-Alors que ça soit ainsi, lâcha-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se leva promptement et partit, me laissant désemparé et seul. Je la vis entrer dans sa Toyota, mais celle-ci ne démarra pas. Je restai à la table quelques minutes, ne sachant pas si je devais aller la voir. Pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué de rompre? Quand ça ne va pas, c'est fini! C'est pourtant simple ainsi, non?

Peut-être préférait-elle rester seule pour le moment, après tout c'était en son droit. Cependant, la solitude était le pire ennemi des peines d'amour. Je me levai et quittai le restaurant, allant lui parler. Je cognai sur la vitre de sa voiture et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était moi. Je lui souris timidement et demandai qu'elle sorte. Elle baissa sa fenêtre à la place.

-Tu sais, on peut rester amis, proposai-je.

-Parce que d'après toi, c'est aussi simple, hoqueta-t-elle avec amertume. Peut-être pour toi, ce l'est, mais pour une personne qui aime toujours l'autre, c'est loin de l'être. Maintenant, tu peux partir!

C'est ce que je fis, ne voulant pas aggraver sa tristesse. Je marchai vers ma voiture, tête basse. Puis, je partis chez moi. Ma mère fut étonnée de me voir entrer à huit heures et quarante-cinq. Elle devina aussitôt que ma rencontre n'avait pas bien été. Ne voulant pas en parler, je montai directement dans ma chambre pour aller me coucher.

Les jours, constitués des examens, qui suivirent, Deanna m'évita alors que moi, je tentais de me faire pardonner. À la fin du compte, j'avais perdu une chose importante à mes yeux : une amitié.

J'avais tellement hâte au jour du déménagement ainsi je cesserais de croiser ses yeux rancuniers. Qu'avais-je fais de mal? Nous avions déjà rompu, pourtant. Elle avait voulu annuler notre rupture, mais je n'avais que refuser en lui avouant que je ne l'aimais plus.

À la dernière journée d'école, je l'interceptai dans les couloirs alors que j'avais fini mon examen avant elle. Elle tenta de m'éviter, mais je la coinçai entre le mur et moi.

-O.K, j'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant d'aller te rejoindre au Nick's, admis-je.

-Voilà, un bon commencement, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé et je demande ton pardon, fis-je en reculant un peu. Je ne veux pas partir de Jacksonville en sachant qu'une personne m'en veut.

Elle posa ses yeux de ciel dans les miens et eut un léger sourire. Était-ce son pardon?

-Merci.

-Hein? me confus-je.

-Tu es pardonné, Ed.

Sans y réfléchir je l'étreignis et elle me repoussa vivement.

-Hé, tu es pardonné, mais il y a une limite! s'écria-t-elle, surprise.

-Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu m'écriras, Ed.

-Promis…

Je ne pus continuer ma conversation avec Deanna puisque le frère de celle-ci l'appela. Je partis aux casiers prendre mes dernières choses. La fin des cours! La fin de ma vie à Jacksonville (YEAH!). Puisque j'habitais près de mon école, je marchai jusqu'à chez moi, où il y avait deux camions qui appartenaient à mon oncle, le frère de Renée. Ce dernier tenait une compagnie de déménagement. Alors, il avait offert gratuitement ses services à ma mère qui avait insisté pour payer.

-Hé, comment vas-tu, mon gaillard? s'exclama Jonathan, mon oncle.

-L'école finie, alors tout va bien, ricanai-je ne me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je croyais que c'était demain que tu venais.

-Ah, ta mère veut que vous ayez levé le camp pour dix heures demain matin, m'apprit mon oncle. Alors, ce soir, tu dors avec ton sac de couchage puisque tout est emballé.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe.

-Edward, m'interpella ma mère à travers de la fenêtre, viens ici!

Je saluai mon oncle et allai rejoindre ma mère au salon. Renée était en train de regarder deux tableaux qu'elle hésitait à amener avec elle. Personnellement, je préférais celle de la rose rouge comme le sang, dont une main tenait. C'était ma mère qui l'avait peint lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Je ne sais pas d'où lui était venu son inspiration, mais j'étais convaincu que c'était de la haine, vu les couleurs vives et sombre contrastés ensemble.

-En es-tu sûr? douta-t-elle.

-M'man, entre un petit chien peint et cette fleur, je prends la fleur, moi, assurai-je.

Le soir venu, je dormis dans le salon, enveloppé de mon sac de couchage. Mes parents dormaient paisiblement à côté de moi. J'étais un peu stressé pour mon déménagement, mais aussi très heureux de quitter cette ville insignifiante.

Le lendemain, j'aidai mon oncle et mes parents à embarquer les boîtes restantes dans le camion. Puis, ayant, ma propre voiture, une belle vieille Honda Civic. Je démarrai le moteur et suivit mes parents dont ma mère n'arrêtait de regarder à l'arrière afin de s'assurer que je les perdais pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Forks, un large sourire illumina mon visage en m'apercevant que c'était une simple petite ville! En cette journée, il faisait très nuageux, à mon grand bonheur. Je pris de la vitesse lorsque ma mère me dit que la maison se trouvait au fond de la rue, se trouvant près de la forêt.

Pour être d'un style ancien, la maison l'était! J'avais l'impression qu'elle plus de soixante ans. Cependant, je dois vous avouer que je tombai sous son charme. Elle très belle. Elle possédait originalité qui la différenciait des autres maisons rencontres à plusieurs kilomètres avant. J'aimais l'impression que j'avais d'être seul dans le coin. Je débarquai de ma voiture alors que ma mère me réprimandait du danger que j'avais risqué en faisant de la vitesse.

-M'man, je suis vivant, m'esclaffai-je.

-Edward Anthony Massen, je te prive de ta voiture pour deux semaines, rugit-elle.

Oh, je l'avais vraiment inquiété. Elle tendit sa main, attendant que j'y dépose mes clés de mon automobile. Avec un soupir, je les lui donnai, dépité.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi.

Mon père me regardait du coin de l'œil et se retenait pour ne pas rire. Cela n'élèverait que la colère de ma mère. Résigné, je me dirigeai vers la maison. J'ouvris la porte qui craqua légèrement, j'adorais!

Il y avait un escalier qui montait à l'étage à la devant la porte, contre le mur de gauche. Un couloir menait sûrement à la cuisine, qui était jumeléé à la salle à manger. Je marchai devant et tournai la tête à droite, où il y avait le salon. C'était plutôt bien! Je décidai d'aller à l'étage pour y voir mieux. C'était encoe un simple couloir, où au fond, il y avait une grande porte, la chambre des maîtres. Il y avait exactement trois portes de chaque côté du couloir. Je décidai de tous les ouvrir afin de décider quelle pièce serait parfaite pour ma chambre.

Finalement, je pris la porte à droite, au fond, adjacente à la chambre des maîtres. Elle était très grande et il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait à la forêt, un très beau paysage pour son réveille. La garde-robe était quand même assez grande, je pourrais y ranger mes affaires de dessins et mes chemisiers avec mes pantalons propres.

-Je vois que tu as choisi ta chambre, fit mon père en souriant.

-Ouais!

Mon oncle, incluant ses hommes, Charlie et moi entrâmes tous les meubles, sous les directives de ma mère. Nous n'eûmes aucun problème à monter les matelas et tout à l'étage. Pour dîner, nous commandâmes de la pizza, dont ma mère se passa, préférant manger sa salade.

La semaine fut remplie de ménage de la maison complète. En nettoyant une armoire de la cuisine, je trouvai un roman. Qu'est-ce qu'un livre pouvait bien faire là? C'était une pièce de théâtre d'Edmund Rostand, « Cyrano de Bergerac ». Je ricanai à l'idée que quelqu'un avait pu oublier un bouquin dans une armoire de cuisine. Je décidai de le garder dans ma collection de livre, ne l'ayant pas. Je montai à ma chambre et rangeai l'ouvrage dans ma bibliothèque réservée pour ma lecture personnelle.

En deux petites semaines complètes, la maison était parfaitement propre et belle. Ma mère avait l'intention de l'embellir en faisant un magnifique jardin de fleur devant. Mon père avait déjà commencé à travailler à l'hôpital de la ville.

Puisque ma sanction était terminée, je demandai les clés de ma voiture à ma mère afin d'aller visiter le coin. Elle hésita pendant un moment puis me les donna en m'avertissant de ne pas faire de vitesse. Si elle croyait que j'allais lui obéir… bon, il fallait jouer le jeu devant elle.

Je quittai rapidement la maison avec ma Honda Civic. Je pesai sur l'accélérateur sans me soucier des arrêts à faire, me faisant confiance pour mes réflexes, même peut-être un peu trop. Alors qu'une fille traversait la rue, je dus enfoncer brutalement le frein.

-Non, mais tu es un malade! hurla la fille.

Je sortis aussitôt de la voiture, inquiet de l'avoir blessée. Par contre, elle semblait en un morceau, mais son regard était à faire peur. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers moi, d'un pas lourd.

-Où te crois-tu? Tu n'es pas sur une piste de course, lança-t-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle me regarda.

-Tu… tu… tu es nouveau ici, hein?

-Je suis vraiment désolé… je n'ai pas pensé, bredouillai-je, gêné.

-Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, m'excusa-t-elle en souriant.

Ses cheveux bruns foncés et dégradaient atteignaient ses épaules frêles. Elle avait le visage rond défini par ses traits fins et enfantin. Son petit nez lui donnait un certain charme. Elle était plus petite que moi d'une tête. Son corps délicat la rendait vulnérable.

-Je peux me faire pardonner d'une quelconque façon, demandai-je.

-Un cinéma, proposa-t-elle.

Waouh, je venais d'arriver à Forks et je me faisais déjà flirter. J'ouvris la bouche sans qu'aucune parole ne se prononçât et je finis par hocher la tête.

-Attends, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées, dit-elle, sérieuse. Je vais te faire visiter le coin et toi, tu me payeras un cinéma pour compenser l'incident d'aujourd'hui. Rien de plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à sauter à la première occasion pour courtiser une fille, souris-je, sincère. Je m'appelle Edward. Toi?

-Jessica, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je la serrai et la secouai légèrement.

-Oh, tu dois être un Massen, devina-t-elle. Tout le monde parlait de vous.

Je fronçai le nez. Ma famille n'était pas connue pourtant…

-C'est ça l'inconvénient d'une petite ville, commenta-t-elle en se permettant de s'appuyer sur le capot de ma voiture, tout le monde se connaît et dès qu'il y a des nouveaux arrivants, bah, ils sont impatiemment attendus. Tu viens d'où?

-Jacksonville.

Elle plissa le front, me demandant moins précisément.

-Floride.

-Ah! Il fallait tout de suite le dire, ricana-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la meilleure en géographie.

-J'ai bien vu. Qu'est-ce tu allais faire?

-Rien. Tous mes amis sont partis en camp de jour, bougonna-t-elle, sauf Mike et Angela. Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois que l'an prochain, je vais aussi au camp!

-Tu apprends quoi à ce camp? m'intriguai-je.

-À survivre dans la nature.

Soudain, une voiture klaxonna, me rappelant que nous étions en plein milieu de la rue. Je m'empressai d'embarquer dans ma voiture et invitai Jessica à s'installer. Elle hésita.

-Tes parents t'ont dit de ne jamais embarqué avec des inconnus, la taquinai-je.

Elle roula les yeux et s'assit sur le siège du passager. Je fis très attention à ma conduite puisqu'il y avait une passagère avec moi, respectant chaque pancarte routière et limite de vitesse. Je discutai de tout et de rien avec Jessica alors que nous nous dirigions vers Port Angeles, qu'elle voulait me faire visiter.

Finalement, je passai toute la journée et une grande partie de la soirée en sa compagnie. Elle était décidément drôle, cette fille. Elle m'expliqua que Port Angeles était la place de magasinage le plus proche de Forks, mais que parfois, elle et Angela partait à Seattle pour des grandes occasions comme rares.

Vers les dix heures, je la ramenai chez elle. Elle me donna son numéro de téléphone et vice versa et elle m'indiqua le chemin à prendre pour retourner chez moi. Je la remerciai et partis à toute vitesse. Je n'avais pas senti la sensation enivrante de la vitesse de toute la journée. Je sentais que j'allais bien aimer Forks…

J'arrivai chez moi une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Renée était assise sur le divan, attendant mon arrivée avant d'aller se coucher. Elle me réprimanda de ne pas l'avoir appelée pour l'avertir où j'étais de toute la journée. Elle me fit part qu'elle avait été inquiète à mon sujet. J'avais seize ans et bientôt, dix-sept, au mois de septembre, bon sang! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ne connaissant pas le sentiment d'être une mère ou plus dans mon cas, un père. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et déclara que j'allais me coucher.

* * *

**O.K, je vous dit tout de suite que j'adore les reviews. Allez, les anonymes, écrivez-moi en donc :P Je ne les refuses pas, c'est comme un cadeau pour moi, honnêtement. **


	2. La rentrée

**Mot de l'auteur: **HÉ, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reivews. Là, je vous entend déjà, lol! Bien sûr que je vais vous répondre, lol... à toutes ou tous, bien que tous les pseudo semblent féminins, lol!

**Reviews:**

_Viviane:_ HÉ, c'est le fun, tu es la première anonyme dans cette fic, lol:P Alors, tu aimes bien. Merci pour le compliment sur mon ortographe.

_Caroline:_ Aurais-tu peur que Edward soit sous son charme, à Jessice, lol? Tu le verras dans la suite de la fic, mais pas ce chapitre, malheureusement :( Mais si tu veux absolument le savoir, lis-la jusqu'au bout, lol:P

_Phanis et phanis (2) lol: _Tu as raison, c'est un long chapitre, lol. Par contre, cette fic ne sera pas toujours ainsi:( Elle va aussi avoir des courts chapitres... Hé, je n'avais même pas pensé à compte le nombre de "Par contre", lol. Tu vois, dès qu'on me dit une chose, je tente de l'améliorer. L'arrivé de Bella dans ce chapitre? Lis-le pour le savoir, lol:P Et, j'ai changé l'erreur que tu m'as fait voir dans ta review (merci en passant, lol).

_Arya15: _Je ne peux rien te dire sur la relation Jessica/Edward, lol. Nah, pas de tape :P. C'est ça le rôle de l'auteur, piqué la curiosité du lecteur. Merci pour le compliment :) Et j'ai changé l'erreur que j'avais fait sur le nom de famille d'Edward et Massen, prend bel et bien deux "s", lol. Bon, je te laisse lire la suite:P

_Marie:_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une reviews et je suis ravie que tu aimes, lol:P

_Arwen00710: _Toi aussi, tu l'avais imaginé ainsi en humain, notre petit Edward, lol XD Moi, en tout cas, je n'ai fait que suivre ce que mon intuition me disait sur lui et je voulais rendre l'histoire un peu cocasse... tu vas comprendre dans les prochains chapitres... Tu ne connaîtras pas tout de suite l'histoire vampirique de Bella (c'est le troisième chapitre, lol). Tu as un scoop! En tout cas, je ne te retarde pas plus, je veux quand même que tu aies le temps de lire mon chapitre :O, lol:P

_Malfoyherm:_ Littérairement parlant, catactériellement n'existe pas dans ce monde, lol. Par contre, tu peux essayer de le mettre dans le disctionnaire, j'aime bien le mot ;) Je suis un peu étonnée que tu ne voyais pas notre Edward, vraiment protecteur envers Bella, comme moi, mdr. Mais bon, tu as ta façon de le voir et je te laisse le voir ainsi, nous sommes dans un monde libre, après tout:P Bon, je te laisse lire mon chapitre.

_Bianca:_ Merci d'avoir eu la bonne grâce de me donner une reviews :) J'aime bien ça.

_Rabidou: _Honnêtement, au début, je trouvais que ce serait une bonne idée que ce soit Bella sur la route, mais avec le caractère que je désire mettreà Bella... ça ne fonctionnait qu'elle marche au lieu de prendre sa Volvo, lol:P Oups, je viens juste d'échapper un petit scoop, mdr. Bah, ce n'est pas si grave. J'espère au moins que ça t'a piqué la curiosité et que tu veuilles découvrir ce qui entoure ce scoop, lol:P

_Bellaedwardsm:_ Merci d'avoir la générosité de me laisser une reviews pour mon chapitre, continu j'aime ça:P

_mini-goth:_ Normal que mon style d'écriture soit différente de Stephenie Meyer O.o, lolé J'ai trop crampé (rire, c'est une expression au canada pour dire rire, lol... je ne suis pas sûre si tu es de la France, qui n'a pas la même expression que les québécois) que j'ai lu que tu trouvais mon style d'Écriture se diffère de Stephenie Meyer, même que ça m'a fait un grand plaisir. Je ne veux pas être exactement comme Stephenie Meyer dans son écriture. Sinon où serait mon originalité? lol:P Bien, tu vas être déçue pour le parler des personnes :'( Car je n'ai pas pris soin de penser à la façon de parler des vampires, malheureusement :'( Alors, j'espère que ce point ne baissera pas ton appréciation de ma fic:S. Ce n'est pas avant le chapitre 4 qu'il va la rencontrer, je viens de commencer le chapitre 3 et ce n'est pas leur rencontre encore, lol:P IL va falloir patienter ;) Bon, je te laisse lire mon chapitre.

_Theriel: _Moi, traduire? Non, je ne crois pas... je suis trop nul en anglais écrit, moi, et pour traduire... ish, je ne suis pas assez bonne, lol:O Par contre, j'ai créé cette histoire dans ma tête :P Ah, je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne comprennes pas certains phrases de ma fic :S J'utilise le langage québécois dans mes textes, parfois, ne pensant pas que d'autres personnes auraient de la difficulté à comprendre : Je suis vraiment désolée... dans les prochains chapitres, je tenterai d'utiliser des expressions plus commun internationalement dans la langue française :S Écris-moi dans ta prochaine review les expressions dont tu ne comprends pas et je t'écrirai le sens, lol ;P

_Elveleie: _Ah, merci pour ton compliment sur ma fiction, lol. C'est vrai qu'Edward est plus atteignable humain Je crois que Jessica va mourir plusieurs fois dans ma fiction sans même que ce soit prévu, lol :P Je te laisse lire ma fiction. TU me fais trop maré avec ta review, lol :P

_Alexia:_ C'est le fun que tu adores (le mot est important:P) ma fiction. Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'adorer, ou peut-être même plus ;)

_Ellora:_ Ah, oui, j'ai eu quasiment la même idée que toi, lol. IL va falloir que tu me donnes le titre de ta fiction afin je puisse la lire, lol. J'aurais bien voulu le trouver, mais tu étais en anonyme... alors, je n'ai pas pu savoir si c'était ton vrai pseudo que tu utilisais comme nom d'auteur :S Il est vrai que je poste très vite puisque j'écris assez vite aussi sur l'ordi et surtout, j'y passe beaucoup de temps (l'écriture étant ma passion, lol).

_XxjustinelbianxX:_ C'est le fun à savoir que ma fic est amusante, lol. Hé bah, le voilà le deuxième chapitre:P

* * *

**HÉ, c'est génial de répondre à autant de reviews O.O! Continuez ainsi, j'adore:P **

**P.S:** J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il y a un personnage qui n'était pas dans Fascination au début... Christina, c'est la soeur de sang de Bella. Il fallait bien que ma fiction diffère un peu au moins du roman de Stephenie Meyer. Alors, ne soyez pas offusqué qu'elle soit là :S

* * *

¤2. La rentrée¤

_**Edward POV :**_

Déjà la fin d'été! Ah, je n'en revenais pas comment cela avait passé vite avec Jessica. Je dois avouer qu'elle était rendue très proche de moi, étant la première personne de mon âge à m'avoir parlé. J'aimais son sens de l'humour qui débordait en elle. J'avais rencontré ses deux amis (Angela et Mike) et je commençais à tisser des liens fraternels avec Mike. Pour le moment, nous avions remarqué que nous étions quasiment les seuls adolescents qui étaient restés à Forks, pour l'été.

Au cours de ces vacances, j'avais découvert que Mike aimait passionnément Jessica, mais que celle-ci lui était complètement indifférente. Ce que je trouvais fou, c'était que cela sautait aux yeux que le Mike portait pour elle des sentiments incroyablement forts et elle, elle ne le remarquait même pas, lui disant toujours qu'il était comme un frère pour elle. Je trouvais que mon ami faisait quelque peu pitié pour qu'elle soit incapable de voir dans son regard le message –pourtant très clair. Je le voyais souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait reluquer par les pervers (je les surnommais ainsi, car j'étais dans le camp de Mike) de la rue.

Il était vrai qu'elle ne passait pas très inaperçue. Elle s'habillait très bien, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup d'avantage sur certaines filles. Par contre, les mecs qui lui étaient inconnus ne la connaissaient pas personnellement. Ils ne pouvaient l'aimer réellement comme son meilleur ami d'enfance, sauf peut-être pour son apparence.

Je me levai à sept heures, ce matin là. Pourquoi? La première journée d'école en Seconde! Il ne me restait que deux années, celle-là incluse, avant d'aller à l'université. En toute sincérité, je souhaitais de tout mon cœur ne pas y aller et pouvoir vivre sur mon art : le dessin et les poèmes. Mais si la vie ne me donnait ce beau cadeau, j'allais certainement à Yale ou Harvard étudier en médecine. Je voulais être un cancérologue pour aider les personnes atteints de la maladie que ma mère avait contractée, être comme la personne qui avait sauvé Renée. Mes notes me le permettaient, j'étais une vraie bolée! Il est vrai que je travaillais pour, mais autant que mon cousin et celui-ci était moins bon que moi.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait tellement beau et à ma plus grande joie, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, ni trop froid, grâce au petit vent rafraîchissant. Je quittai mon lit chaud en baillant, les yeux encore plissés par la fatigue. Je regrettais de m'être couché à une heure du matin, maintenant.

La veille, j'avais passé la soirée avec Jessica, Mike et Angela. Nous avions été à Port Angeles dans un petit café qui était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Première fois que je voyais un petit café tant ouvert ainsi. Nous avions discutés de tout et de rien. Puis, nous étions allés chez Jessica dont ses parents étaient partis pour quelques jours.

Lorsque j'étais revenu chez moi, mes parents m'avaient grondé pour le fait de rentrer trop tard. Et bien entendu afin que le message fût passé, ils m'avaient pris les clés de ma voiture. Non, mais! Alors, aujourd'hui, j'étais obligé d'appeler Jessica pour avoir un transport.

Je pris mon téléphonai mon amie. Je réveillai cette dernière, qui fut grincheuse. Je m'esclaffai en entendant sa voix sévère, m'engueulant de l'éveiller à cette heure de fou, comme elle disait. Par chance, elle accepta quand même de me porter à l'école, malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, où ma mère se préparait aussi. Mon père était déjà parti à sont travail. Elle voulait donc vraiment travailler à La Push… Je m'assis à la table, me doutant fort bien qu'elle m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner, bien que je pusse me débrouiller. Elle me déposa une assiette de petits fruits avec des rôties à côté.

-Je dois partir, me déclara-t-elle en cherchant ses clés de voitures. Oh, tu me permets de prendre ta voiture, se moqua-t-elle.

Je grognai. Elle se mit à rire. Ce que ma mère pouvait être belle lorsqu'elle riait! Bien sûr, je gardais ce commentaire pour moi pour ne pas passer pour un têteux devant elle. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et alla travailla en chantonnant une chanson. Je mangeai donc seul, réfléchissant à l'école.

Jessica me l'avait montrée. Je n'avais pas été impressionné puisqu'elle était bien plus petite que celle de Jackson ville. Elle semblait très vieille, elle avait du vécu!

Vers huit heures quarante cinq, on sonna à ma porte. Prenant mon sac, j'ouvris, et Jessica me souriait. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que son sourire était différent depuis quelques temps. Plus rayonnant, plus gêné et surtout plus séducteur. J'ignorais cette impression. C'était impossible que Jessica puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi! Nous avions la parfaite relation frère-sœur. Je fermai la porte à clé et suivis mon amie jusqu'à sa voiture, qui était une vieille Mustang bleue. Son frère, qui était mécanicien, l'avait retapée afin qu'elle fonctionne bien.

Arrivés à l'école, j'allai directement à mon casier et rangeai tous les cahiers que j'avais achetés. Je pris mon temps puisque nous étions quinze minutes d'avance avant le début des cours. Je regardai mon horaire et constatai que j'allais en dessin, option que cette école offrait. Je souris, content. Je n'amenai que mon étui à crayons et allai rejoindre mes amis au casier d'Angela.

-Alors tu vas en quoi? me demanda Jessica.

-Dessin, souris-je.

-Oh, c'est bien. Je vais en sport, moi.

Je crus déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix. Ce que je pouvais avoir beaucoup d'imagination parfois.

-Hé, bien, nous sommes dans le même cours! s'exclama Angela en rigolant. Tu es coincée avec moi!

-Oh, je pense que c'est plus le contraire, ricanai-je.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je montai avec Angela puisque Jessica avait sport avec Mike. Je vis ce dernier sourire lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient dans tous les mêmes cours. Je discutai avec Angela lors de notre chemin vers la classe d'art.

Angela Weber était une fille très sympathique. Différemment de Jessica, elle était d'un calme reposant, même lorsque la situation était plutôt stressante. J'avoue que sa gêné lui faisait un charme. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi, je la dépassais de deux têtes (quoique peut-être qu'étais-ce moi qui était trop grand). Ses cheveux bruns dépassaient ses omoplates. Ses yeux brun pâle dégageaient sa personnalité. J'aimais bien sa compagnie.

Nous entrâmes dans la classe, qui grouillait déjà de plusieurs élèves qui faisaient leur retrouvaille. J'aperçus Angela sursauter lorsque celle-ci posa son regard sur un mec.

-Est-ce qu'il t'intéresse par hasard, Ang? la taquinai-je.

Elle me frappa le ventre d'un cou de coude qui me coupa le souffle. Elle n'aimait qu'on se moque d'elle et ses sentiments.

-C'est seulement un ami, murmura-t-elle alors que nous nous rapprochions de son « ami ».

-Ang! se réjouit le gars en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu? s'informa-t-il en reculant pour la regarder. Tu m'as tellement manquée!

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Alors, je pris la relève.

-Hé, tu ne t'intéresses pas à son ami, lançai-je, attirant son attention. Bon, c'est mieux.

J'allais passer pour un égocentrique aux yeux de l'élève, mais pour un sauveur dans le cas d'Angela.

-Tu dois être le Massen, déduisit-il. Je suis Ben, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

-Edward, mais appelle moi, Ed, répondis-je en riant.

-Sois le bienvenu à Forks.

-J'habite dans cette ville depuis deux mois…

-Oh, c'est que j'étais à un camp de survie, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave! Jessica m'avait averti que tout le monde croirait que je serais tout nouveau dans le coin.

Nous nous assîmes à la table (qui était carrée, permettant seulement quatre élèves), où était Ben. Angela me remercia discrètement et je lui souris. Une autre fille vint s'asseoir à la table. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Lauren.

Je n'aimais pas l'air snob qu'avait cette nana. Elle regardait les autres filles hautainement, se trouvant peut-être la plus belle d'entre elles. Ses longs cheveux châtains touchaient ses épaules et étaient coupés en dégradés. Ses yeux d'une couleur noisette, frôlant le jaune, étaient perçants et intimidants. Son visage était allongé. Ses minces lèvres arboraient un sourire mesquin.

Elle prit place à côté de moi. Elle me souriait et je dus forcer mes lèvres à s'étirer aimablement. Je n'aimais pas l'impression qu'elle donnait.

-Tu es nouveau?

-Oui.

-Tu te nommes?

(Je dois vraiment répondre?)

-Edward, mais appelle moi, Ed.

-Il te convient parfaitement, me complimenta-t-elle.

Ah, je sentais que mon cours allait être long si quelqu'un ne venait pas m'aider. Je donnai un léger coup de pied sur la cheville d'Angela, qui poussa un « aïe ». Moi qui voulais être discret, c'était plutôt raté! Mon amie se tourna vers moi, me faisant des gros yeux. Oups, je venais de la déranger dans sa discussion avec Ben.

-Alors, Ed, d'où viens-tu?

C'est à ce moment qu'Angela comprit ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de moi, gagnant ma rancune. Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour m'aider –ou plutôt, elle voulait absolument parler avec son « ami ». Je me promis de le lui faire regretter dès que la chance me serait donnée.

-Ed?

Je me construisis une expression faciale joyeuse et me tournai vers Lauren. « D'un endroit où il y avait des centaines de tes semblables, c'est-à-dire des pimbêches! », pensai-je avec amusement.

-Jacksonville.

-Ah, c'est dans la Floride, non?

C'était beaucoup plus une affirmation, bien que sa phrase fût formée comme une question. Elle cherchait juste un moyen pour faire durer notre conversation des plus ennuyantes. La deuxième retentit, annonçant le début des cours, à mon grand bonheur.

L'enseignante claqua des mains et tous les élèves se turent d'un seul coup! Waouh, elle avait de l'autorité, cette professeure! Elle se présenta et prit les présences.

-Alice Cullen, appela-t-elle, quelques noms précédant celui-ci.

Rien.

-Isabella Cullen.

Silence.

Elle prononça d'autres prénoms et tous les interpellés levèrent la main ou bien dirent un simple « oui » ou un « présent ».

-Rosalie Hale.

Une autre absente.

Puisque c'était la première journée, l'enseignante nous laissa dessiner ce que nous voulions. Moi, comme à l'habitude, je préférai dessiner deux anges s'entrelaçant avec amour tout en s'embrassant. Voulant être drôle, c'était Jessica la fille et Mike le gars.

J'avais un don pour le dessin, sans vouloir me vanter. J'étais avec un crayon dans la main, comme me disait ma mère. J'avais hérité de ce talent de celle-ci qui ne pratiquait plus cela depuis bien des années.

-C'est ben beau! s'émerveilla l'enseignante en me regardant dessiner. Tu permets? me demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers ma feuille.

Je souris timidement.

-Tu vas en art? questionna-t-elle en analysant le moindre trait de crayon de mon dessin.

-Non, je préfère aller en médecine.

-Oh, c'est dommage, car tu vas priver le monde de ton talent. Puis-je le montrer aux autres élèves?

-Non, m'écriai-je en attrapant ma feuille.

Je ne voulais pas que toute l'école sache qu'un des deux (Jessica et Mike) était amoureux de l'autre. Mike voudrait me tuer de ses propres mains, compréhensible.

-D'accord, mais je t'en prie, ne jette pas ce chef d'œuvre, fit la professeure en s'éloignant.

Curieuse, Angela me vola mon dessin et je tentai de l'empêcher, en vain. Je me mordis les lèvres, regrettant mon idée d'unir deux de mes amis sur un dessin.

-Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'ils feraient un beau couple, rit-elle, reconnaissant ses amis.

-Oui.

-Tout le monde de l'école le dit, m'apprit-elle, mais ils font la sourde oreille. C'est regrettable.

Je pensais surtout pour Mike.

-Tu es vraiment bon, Ed.

-Merci. Montre-moi ton dessin.

Je pris sa feuille et je fus stupéfait du talent qu'elle démontrait dans le cheval qu'elle avait tracé. Elle eut le sang aux joues lorsque je la complimentai. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à prendre les compliments sans devenir complètement rouge, ce qui me faisait souvent rire. Je m'avançai vers elle, près de son oreille, et lui chuchotai d'un ton moqueur:

-Cet étalon ne représenterait pas un peu Ben. Parce que je remarque que sa robe est d'un brun caramel comme les cheveux de ton « ami »…

Elle recula un peu et me regarda, interdite et écarlate de gêne. Avec un petit sourire, elle me murmura à mon oreille :

-Tu es perspicace, Massen.

Je perçus dans les yeux de Ben de la jalousie quand je repris ma position initiale! Hé bien, l'année annonçait peut-être plusieurs formations de couple.

-Ed, que fais-tu, ce soir? m'interrogea soudainement Lauren.

Je suppliai du regard Angela afin qu'elle m'aide. Heureusement, elle put intervenir.

-Il sort avec moi, ce soir, sourit-elle.

-Oh, vous êtes ensemble?

-Bien sûr que non, m'empressai-je de répondre. Jessica et Mike seront là aussi.

Je sentais le regard meurtrier de Ben sur moi et le malaise m'attrapa et m'enfonça dans son gouffre. Pour tenter de me rattraper, je l'invitai à se joindre à la fausse sortie que je devais faire avec mes amis. Le calme envahit son visage et il accepta sans hésitation, au grand bonheur d'Angela qui le dissimula avec difficulté.

Dès que le cours fut terminé, j'entraînai Angela avec moi afin que Lauren me laisse tranquille. Elle était vraiment gonflante, cette nana, faisant rire mon amie. Nous rejoignîmes Jessica et Mike qui nous attendaient à mon casier. Ils acceptèrent d'aller au cinéma ce soir-là! J'étais sauvé. Angela se permit de raconter la façon dont Lauren tentait d'utiliser pour me séduire.

-Ed, attends! m'interpella quelqu'un alors que j'allais à la cafétéria après mon cours de mathématiques.

Je me retournai et vis Angela qui me courait après. Elle arriva à moi, essoufflée. Quoi? Je marchais si vite que cela?

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Je fronçai le nez.

-Pour tout à l'heure.

-Hein? décidai-je de la taquiner, venant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, grogna-t-elle. Ben, chuchota-t-elle.

-En tout cas, tu me dois un service, blaguai-je.

-Ça c'est vrai! Bon, on va rejoindre les autres.

En arrivant devant la table, je vis Ben assis à côté de Mike. Ce dernier admirait Jessica qui tambourinait les deux places à côté d'elle. Je devais absolument aider mon ami à révéler ses sentiments. Je m'assis à côté de Jessica qui relata son cours. Mike ravala sa déception lorsqu'elle annonça qu'un gars l'avait invitée à faire une sortie. Un certain Tyler. J'eus de la compassion pour lui.

En après-midi, j'avais science naturelle (biologie, techniquement, mais l'école nommait ce cours ainsi)! J'adorais ce cours. Encore une fois, Alice Cullen, Isabella Cullen et Rosalie Cullen étaient absentes. Pourtant, il était très rare qu'il y avait des absents lors de la première journée d'école. Je m'assis seul pour ce cours puisque Ben avait insisté pour être à côté d'Angela. Je regardai par la fenêtre lors de la présentation de la matière. Les nuages au loin annonçaient une mauvaise journée pour le lendemain. Je souris à cette perspective.

-Je peux? me questionna Lauren en désignant la place libre voisine de moi.

Je grognai intérieurement.

-Bien sûr, mentis-je en arborant un beau sourire.

-Merci.

Je devais l'avouer, non de dieu qu'elle avait une bonne odeur. L'odeur sucrée des fruits! Mais c'était bien la seule chose que j'aimais chez elle.

-Je vais aller droit au but, pourquoi m'as-tu évitée quand je venais vers toi?

Je sursautai. Waouh, elle était directe, cette fille. Un second point que j'aimais bien.

-Euh… je ne t'ai pas vue, mentis-je.

-Arrête, répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi?

J'étais vraiment dans un sale pétrin, moi!

-Je ne peux pas le dire puisque je ne te connais pas, éludai-je.

-Parfait, alors, apprenons à se connaître!

Je me mordis les lèvres. Pour le moment, égoïstement, j'en voulais à Angela de ne pas avoir refusé la demande de Ben, de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je regardai aux alentours, évitant la discussion.

-Un café?

-Je… euh… quand? bredouillai-je.

-Disons, samedi.

-Je ne peux pas, refusai-je.

Mensonge.

-Vendredi après les cours?

Merde, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper.

-D'accord.

Tout le long du cours, je regrettais ma décision. Si cela donnait comme Deanna, je me sentirais tellement mal. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas la rayer de ma carte que parce qu'elle avait ce petit air de snobinarde. Peut-être se cachait-il une fille super gentille derrière ce masque de pimbêche.

Après science naturelle, j'allai en sport avec Angela et Ben. Tout se passa très bien, excepté que Lauren me colla les baskets. Mais je réussis à ralentir ses ardeurs en regardant les autres filles du cours. Celles-ci le remarquèrent et quelques unes rougirent légèrement ; d'autres levèrent leur majeur quand j'étais trop insistant avec mes yeux. Oh, je n'étais pas ainsi habituellement, mais pour éviter Lauren, cela valait le prix.

À la fin des cours, il pleuvait des cordes. J'aimais sentir les gouttes d'eau s'écouler dans mes cheveux, c'était comme une deuxième douche. Jessica voyait cela autrement, portant un chandail blanc. Je lui prêtai ma veste et elle me fut très reconnaissante. Elle me remmena chez moi en discutant de tout et de rien.

-Elle ne t'intéresse pas, Lauren?

-Pff… pas du tout.

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je préférai ignorer.

-Bon, on est chez toi. À demain.

-Tu viens toujours me chercher? m'assurai-je pour le lendemain.

-Sans problème, mais ne m'appelle plus jamais avant sept heures quarante cinq.

Je fermai la portière et entrai dans la maison. Personne n'était encore là. J'avais bien aimé ma première journée à cette école. J'avais des nouveaux amis dont une j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir, Lauren. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas chialer. Bien des filles étaient venues me voir afin de se présenter. J'avais remarqué que Jessica devenait beaucoup plus anxieuse à ces moments là. Je devais avoir des hallucinations pour dire cela. Je montai à la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche chaude pour reprendre la chaleur que j'avais perdue.

Sous l'eau, je fermai les yeux. Je fus stupéfait de voir le beau visage de Jessica dans mes pensées. Ses beaux yeux! Non, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait ce regard qui paralyse n'importe quel gars. J'avais aimé de la voir s'énerver lorsqu'une autre fille s'approchait de moi, comme si elle voulait me garder pour elle… Minute, qu'est-ce qui me prenait à penser à elle ainsi? Un break! Je ne le devais pas pour Mike. Il était là bien avant moi et surcroît, éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je me lavai les cheveux, m'effaçant ses songes de la tête.

Sortant de la douche, j'entendis la porte claquer brutalement. C'était ma mère! Dans ma robe de chambre, je descendis l'escalier et arborai un sourire moqueur en la voyant complètement trempée.

-Saleté de temps, maugréa-t-elle.

-As-tu aimé ton travail? me renseignai en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine, réellement intéressé.

-Oh, j'ai adoré! Les élèves étaient des vrais anges, contrairement à toi, lança-t-elle en riant.

Je tirai la langue.

-Je n'en reviens comment les Amérindiens ont des mœurs intéressantes, commenta-t-elle, les yeux brillants. J'ai rencontré le père d'un des élèves qui fait partie des Anciens, comme ils disent.

Je me renfrognai à l'idée qu'il soit du genre à ma mère.

-Il est cloîtré sur une chaise roulante, ajouta-t-elle sombrement. Son fils s'appelle Jacob Black, un très bon élève. Il aussi une fille, Leah, la cadette. Une très jolie fille.

Je roulai les yeux.

-Leur tribu se nomme les Quileutes. Tu devrais t'informer sur eux, c'est très intéressant.

Je haussai les épaules. Elle s'informa de ma journée que je relatai machinalement.

_**Bella POV :**_

Je regardai la pluie à drue avec un petit sourire. Le lendemain, je pourrais aller à l'école…

* * *

**C'est la première fois que je vais donner un petit avant goût du prochain chapitre :** C'est la vie humaine de Bella avant qu'elle ne devienne vampire et une sa vie de vampire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Carlisle O.o:P

Je sens que ça vous pique la curiosité de savoir qu'elle rencontre Carlisle:P

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, lectrices:P Soyez généreuses, lectrices :) Reviews et reviews! Il faut battre le record de 17 reviews, lol;P**


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre:

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolée

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolée.

Je voulais vous avertir que je ne publierais plus de chapitres avant le milieu août, à cause de mes cours… car je dois étudier mes cours de rattrapage en science et en mathématique et ma tête va exploser… :( J'en suis désolée, mais je NE veux PAS ABANDONNER ma fiction :P

Je vous promets de vous envoyer un chapitre le 7 août 2008, je suis désolée du malheureux contretemps que je fais avec ma fiction.

Je réponds aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre;P


	4. Un passé mouvementé

**_Mot de l'auteure :_** Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tant:P Hé, oui, je peux vous l'envoyer en avance puisque Jeudi, je ne suis pas làXD Alors, je vous laisse lire votre réponse et surtout, mon CHAPITRE;P

P.S: je ne savais pas vraiment quelle histoire humaine qu'aurait Bella:S Alors, cela se peut qu'il y ait quelques défauts dedans (manque de cohérence, je n'en sais rienXD). J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire:S Alors, ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi (j'avais des exams à étudier, longue histoire:S)

* * *

**_REVIEWS: _**Ah, là, là, j'en ai beaucoup, même si cela était moins. Par contre, j'apprécies quand même, une reviews reste un reviews, non? Alors, je remercie les personnes ayant pris le temps de m'en écrire et beaucoup les personnes ayant bien voulu lire mon histoire;P

**Momo : **Voilà, le nouveau chapitre:P J'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta reviews, c'est très gentil de ta part

**Arya15 : **Hé, cela vient de ma tête, AryaXD Je ne peux rien y faire si Jessica n'a pas exactement le même caractère que dans le livre, venant de ma tête cette fiction. Alors, je sais que tu es en voyage, mais je suis sûre que tu vas aimer pour ton retour de ton voyage;P Ciao.

**Arwen00710: **Qui aime Lauren? Tu n'es pas la seule, mais je ne pouvais pas la mettre gentil dans cette fictionXD Cela ne collerait absolument pas. Merci pour ta reviews;P

**Theriel:** Oh, je n'ai pas oublié ma suggestion et même que je suis une fille de parole. Je dis quelque chose et je le faisXD Alors, voyons ta petite liste:P :

"qu'elle était rendue très proche de moi," -- C'est une expression pour dire qu'ils sont devenus des très bons amis... comme frère et soeur sans l'être un peu. Être proche de quelqu'un, c'est (dans cette phrase) avoir une belle complicité.

"Par contre, les mecs qui lui étaient inconnus ne la connaissaient pas personnellement." -- Oups, je voulais simplement dire que les personnes tournant autour de Jessica... bah, ils ne s'intéresser à elle que pour son apparence, vois-tu? C'est la meilleure explication que je peux te dire;P

"j'étais une vraie bolée" -- Bolée, c'est des personnes très intelligentes, ayant de la facilité pour l'école.

"Je pris mon téléphonai mon amie."-- Une simple faute de frappeXD Je voulais dire "mon téléphone"XD

"Elle me déposa une assiette de petits fruits avec des rôties à côté." C'est quoi des roties?-- Ce sont des toast, des pain grillé dans le grille pains;)

j"e gardais ce commentaire pour moi pour ne pas passer pour un têteux devant elle"-- Une mauvaise formulation de phrase:S Têteux, c'est une personne faisant tout pour être aimer Par contre, la bonne formulation est celle-ci : " Je gardais ce commentaire pour moi afin de ne pas paraître têteux devant elle"

"J'avoue que sa gêné lui faisait un charme"-- Encore une faute de frappeXD Je voulais dire "gêne"XD

Bah, voilà, j'ai tenu ma parole. Alors, si tu as d'autres questions, je suis là;P

**Ermione33: **C'est toujours rassurant de savoir que le scénario d'une fiction est originale et aimée;P Merci, beaucoup pour ta review;P J'espère que ce chapitre, tu vas l'aimer.

**Caroline: **Ah, ne t'en fais pas, à ce pointXD Je t'assure que Bella et Edward seront sûrement ensemble, un jour dans la fiction,(Heureux? Quand? Je n'en sais rien encoreXD) Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va se passer, pas de tapeOo, lol. Ce chapitre ne réponds à ta question, malheurO.O. Par contre, c'est l'arrivée de notre Bella adorée;P Oh, Merci pour ton compliment sur ma fic :) C'est le fun de savoir que je vais avoir une lectrice jusqu'au bout de mon histoire, lol. Bonne lecture;P

**Charliine-x: **Merci pour ton compliment à propos de ma fiction , je suis heureuse que tu apprécis. Alors, je ne te tarde pas plus et lis ce chapitre;P

**Little-moi :** Ah! Voilà donc une petite fan de Bella/ Edward ;) Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'Edward rencontre Bella (rire maléfique "niak, niak, niak" : patience, te dis-je, espiègle). Ce n'est que l'histoire de Bella, humaine;P Alors, voyons si mon histoire est bien;P Merci pour ton compliment. J'apprécie.

**Cuullen:** Je suis sûre que tu es surprise de voir ce chapitre en avanceXD. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas intérêt à arrêter cette fiction, lol. Comment pourrais-je faire cela? O.K, il y a le chemin de la mort ou bien de l'accident m'enlevant ma mémoire, mais cela m'étonnerait honnêtement. Si cela devait arriver, je demanderai à mon amie d'avertir tous mes lectrices dans un chapitreXD. Cependant, je ne pense pas mourir maitenant ou perdre l'habilité d'écrire, lol. Alors, ne t'en fais, je continue jusqu'au bout l'histoire.

**xxjustineblainxx:** Tiens, j'aime bien te voir dans mes reviews, toi:P J'ai étudié à fond et j'espère passer mes examens Alors, merci pour ton encouragement. En échange, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, cela te va:P?

**PS:_ Il y a un personnage n'étant pas dans Twilight, Christina, la soeur de sang de Bella. Il faut bien que je me différencie du livre un peu plus qu'inverser les rôles de Bella et Edward XD. Alors, je vous ai averti pour ce point._**

* * *

_**3. Un passé mouvementé**_

_**Bella POV :**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen. J'avais dix-neuf ans depuis un moment. Comment que cela peut être possible? Voilà donc mon histoire :

**flash back :**

Nous étions le Noël de 1853. Nous avions un magnifique hiver à New-York. La neige tombait doucement sur notre tête et le vent n'était pas l'ennemi de la préservation de notre chaleur pour le moment. J'aimais l'hiver, sentir le froid doux frôler mes joues. Étrange, n'est-ce pas? Sous la demande mon époux, je devais aller le rejoindre au restaurant pour une affaire.

Je regardais à travers du carrosse pour voir les paysages défilant sous mes yeux. C'était magnifique, dois-je avouer. Ma petite sœur était là avec moi puisque nos parents étaient morts. Elle n'avait que treize ans à ce moment-là et moi, je l'avais prise sous mes ailes. Maintenant, elle était âgée de quinze ans.

Avant la mort de mes parents, ces derniers avaient contracté un mariage avec un homme influent. Il était mon aîné de onze ans. Nicolas Williams, un banquier. Celui-ci avait été séduit par moi et avait négocié avec mon père pour que je lui sois promise. Je n'avais pas eu le droit de dire mon opinion dans l'entente. Je devais suivre ce que mon père voulait. J'avais seulement quinze ans! Mais j'étais à l'âge d'être l'épouse d'un homme et le chérir correctement.

Quatre ans que j'étais Madame Nicolas Williams et je n'avais toujours pas fécondé. Quelle honte pour mon mari! Lors de la mort de mes parents, mon mari avait eu la générosité d'adopter ma petite sœur, Christina. Elle n'avait que treize ans quand mes parents furent retrouvés étrangement mort dans une ruelle. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée avec eux lors de leur meurtre. On disait qu'ils étaient vidés de leur sang!

Cela faisait plusieurs années que des hommes et femmes étaient découverts morts et vidés de leur sang. Les policiers étaient sûrs que c'était un tueur en série incroyablement intelligent. Aucune preuve! Seulement une morsure sur le cou de la victime, l'épaule, etc. ; toujours en haut des pectoraux.

Donc depuis quelque temps, Christina restait constamment à ma compagnie, j'avais trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je m'interdisais qu'un malheur la frappe pour mes parents. Je ne voulais que son bien. Nicolas partageait mon point de vue, même si cela le forçait à amener la petite n'importe où il allait.

C'était un homme très noble, pas seulement dans son rendement de la société, mais dans son cœur aussi. Même s'il avait quasiment acheté ma main à mon père, il avait réussi à conquérir mon cœur, bien que je fusse très jeune. Il voulait une femme et son choix s'était arrêté sur moi, une simple fille d'un avocat. Avant nos épousailles, il avait absolument voulu qu'on se rencontre plusieurs fois afin que JE (lui, il m'avait observé bien des nombres de fois et il était déjà fou de moi) trouve ses qualités. Plutôt rare un homme de cette trempe. On s'était bien moqué de lui par la façon qu'il amenait notre relation. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassée avant que je n'aie voulu le faire, de peur que je le haïsse.

J'avoue, au début, j'avais cette amertume avec lui. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon foyer, laisser ma petite sœur derrière moi, me séparer d'elle, (j'étais de Washington) puisque Nicolas voulait que nous habitions à New-York. J'en étais venue jusqu'à faire une fugue pour m'enfuir de ce mariage arrangé. Cependant, il m'avait retrouvé dans mon lieu secret, une petite forêt, sous une petite grotte.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, Isabella, avait-il murmuré en pénétrant dans ma cachette.

-Allez-vous-en, lui avais-je ordonné.

-Je ne te marierai pas tant que ton cœur ne m'appartiendra comme le mien est déjà tien.

-Je n'ai que quinze ans!

-Des hommes bien plus âgés que moi pourraient être ton futur époux, Isabella.

Il s'était approché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Pourquoi moi? avais-je bégayé.

-Parce que je t'ai aimée dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi quand j'ai rencontré ton père pour une affaire. Tu étais là, derrière ce rideau, à nous observer avec cette petite curiosité.

J'avais reculé de quelque pas. On m'avait parlé des hommes forçant les jeunes filles à se donner à eux. Il n'avait pas insisté et s'était assis sur la roche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? avais-je demandé en le regardant.

-J'attends.

-Quoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, Isabella.

-Appelez-moi Bella, avais-je intimé. Je n'aime pas Isabella.

Il m'avait lancé ce regard surpris. J'avais enfin remarqué qu'il avait des yeux d'un gris pénétrant. J'avais senti mes jambes fléchir sous mon corps et je m'étais adossée au mur de pierre pour m'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre. Il s'était aussitôt précipité à moi, visiblement inquiet. Ses bras m'avaient entouré la taille et mes yeux s'étaient accroché aux siens. J'avais pu déceler ce sentiment dont il disait porter pour moi.

-J'ai vingt-six ans, m'avait-il appris. Onze ans nous séparent, jeune dame.

-Trop, avais-je soufflé.

-Non… l'amour, s'il est réciproque, n'a pas d'âge, Bella.

Sa façon de prononcer mon surnom avait chatouillé mon cœur qui se débattait dans mon thorax pour s'enfuir.

-J'aurais pu te prendre sans rien te demander et te forcer à me chérir, avait-il ajouté.

J'avais tressailli de peur.

-Mais je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Bella.

-Je ne connais pas cet amour que vous dites ressentir, avais-je murmuré avec une certaine honte.

-Alors j'aurai l'honneur de le faire naître en toi… et il m'appartiendra…

C'étaient ces paroles qui avaient enlevé cette méfiance que j'avais construit comme barrage contre cet homme.

Je souris en repensant à cet épisode de ma vie. J'avais un homme rare comme époux. Je me trouvais chanceuse puisque j'observais parfois d'autres couples, où l'amour était inexistant entre les deux concernés. Je trouvais cela dommage pour les autres épouses que je connaissais de ne pas avoir pu vivre cette même vie que moi. Elles étaient tristes dans leur vie. Elles se donnaient à leur mari sans ressentir le moindre désir envers lui, contrairement à moi.

Soudain, le carrosse s'arrêta subitement, me piquant la curiosité. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas encore arrivés au restaurant. Je fronçai les sourcils puisqu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit et une voix d'homme nous invita à sortir. Ce n'était pas la même voix que mon chauffeur. Christina sortit sans rouspéter, malgré que je lui aie ordonné de ne pas obéir. Je dus donc sortir, levant ma jupe pour m'empêcher de trébucher.

Nous étions dans une rue complètement déserte et sombre. Aucune maison aux alentours, c'était une petite route très boisée menant à la ville. Seule la pleine lune éclairait un peu la route. Mes yeux croisèrent le corps inerte de mon chauffeur. Un cri attira mon attention et je tournai la tête.

Je vis alors un homme mordre ma jeune.

-Lâchez-la! hurlai-je, affolée, en accourant vers Christina.

Il obtempéra et leva les yeux vers les miens. Les miens s'écarquillèrent lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il avait les iris d'un rouge éclatant. Il marcha vers moi et je criai, demandant de l'aide. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Je continuai jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à mon niveau.

-Chut, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Tu sais que tu sens bonne.

Je frissonnai de dégoût. Allai-je vivre un viol? Ses lèvres étrangement froides frôlèrent la peau de mon cou et je cessai automatiquement de bouger. Le corps de ma petite sœur commença à convulser et j'entendis ses cris de douleur.

-Que lui avez-vous faite? sifflai-je.

Il releva la tête et fixa ma petite sœur.

-Ah, mon petit souper ne l'est plus, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Je voulus aller auprès de ma jeune sœur, mais il me bloqua le chemin avec son bras.

-Mais toi, tu feras amplement l'affaire.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis des dents froides comme des glaçons se planter dans mon cou. Quelque chose envahit mon corps, un liquide glacial pétrifia tout mon corps. Je m'affaiblis rapidement et mes jambes n'eurent plus la force de soutenir mon corps. Je m'écroulai au sol.

Qui était cet étrange homme? Pourquoi m'avait-il mordu dans le cou? Pourquoi ce froid tout à coup? Bien des questions défilaient dans ma tête et je ne pouvais y répondre.

Un bruit attira l'attention de mon assaillant. Ce dernier s'éloigna de ma petite et moi lentement. Soudain, il disparut sous mes yeux effrayés.

Je voyais le corps de Christina se tordre, s'arquer de douleur.

-Le feu! criait-elle.

Tout à coup, je fus prise par une douleur cuisante à mon cou. Je commençai à trembler de tous mes membres puis la douleur fut remplacée par un feu. C'était mon tour à vivre la même chose que ma petite sœur. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

-Bella, sanglota la voix de Christina. Bella!

J'ouvris grand les yeux en l'entendant. Je m'assis promptement et regardai ma petite sœur. Elle avait tellement changé en… pendant mon inconscience. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient beaucoup plus éclatants et beaucoup plus soyeux. Sa peau était maintenant translucide et pourtant, elle était encore plus belle qu'auparavant. C'est ses yeux qui me firent le plus peur. Ils étaient complètement noirs comme le charbon.

-Oh, Bella, tu es vivante, se réjouit-elle en me regardant.

J'avais un goût acide dans ma gorge et une douleur se faisait sentir à ce niveau et celui de mon ventre. J'avais faim! Cette faim que je ne pouvais pas atténuer pour le moment. Par contre, ma sœur comptait beaucoup plus que cela. Je la pris vivement dans mes bras, heureuse de la voir vivante.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi, murmurai-je.

Je pleurais et étrangement, je ne sentais pas d'humidité sur mes joues. Aucune larme n'embrouillait ma vue. Je ressentais seulement la joie de retrouver ma petite sœur adorée.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, Bella? me questionna Christina.

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je, incapable de trouver une excuse pour la rassurer.

Je remarquai finalement que nous étions dans la forêt. Je regardai ma petite sœur, demandant des explications.

-Je t'ai traînée ici, déclara-t-elle. J'avais peur que l'homme revienne pour nous faire du mal.

-Tu as été capable de me traîner ici? m'étonnai-je.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu étais légère comme une plume, sourit-elle.

Je fronçai le nez. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose s'était produit quand l'étranger nous avait mordues… mais quoi? Telle était la question qui me tourmentait. Je levai et Christina en fit de même.

-Aurais-tu faim par hasard? l'interrogeai-je.

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser ici… et étrangement, le goûter qu'il y avait dans le carrosse me répugne. J'ai tenté de manger, mais je l'ai recraché. C'était dégoûtant.

-Pourtant, tu adore le fromage, doutai-je.

-Je sais!

Une odeur chatouilla mon nez et je crois que Christina fut attisée par elle. Nous nous levâmes promptement et courûmes sans se douter que nous étions à une vitesse anormale. En même temps, nous sautâmes sur la source de l'odeur et mordîmes dans sa chair.

Un liquide chaud et enivrant sortit de la morsure que j'avais faite. Il remplit ma bouche et je fermai les yeux pour le savourer. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Le goût acide de ma gorge n'existait plus et la douleur de mon ventre s'estompait. Mon énergie revenait –ou augmentait- au fur à mesure que le liquide chaud se propageait dans ma gorge. Que c'était bon!

Lorsqu'il fut disparut, je reculai un peu. Une peur s'empara de moi lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était le corps d'un humain inerte que j'avais mordu. Christina me regardait, traumatisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un filet de liquide rouge s'écoulait à la commissure de ses lèvres qui tremblaient énormément.

-Christina, as-tu aussi… ? bégayai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai pour tenter de la calmer. Qu'est-ce nous étions devenus? Des meurtrières? Je me rendais compte que ce liquide chaud qui m'avait enivrée n'était d'autre que du sang d'humain!

Pendant de longues heures que nous restâmes positionnées ainsi sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui murmurais des mots réconfortants, bien que je ne susse pas vraiment si c'était vrai que tout allait redevenir normal. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que Nicolas soit parti à notre recherche.

-Il faudrait retourner à la maison, déclarai-je.

Nous partîmes vers la route d'où était notre carrosse. C'était la nuit et je pouvais bien voir. Étrange…

-Bella, nous avons tué un homme, bégaya Christina. Ne devrions-nous pas plus fuir?

Je m'arrêtai subitement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nous avions commis un crime sans vraiment le vouloir, mais qui nous croirait? Cependant, nous devions voir Nicolas avant. Il nous aiderait sûrement, ayant des amis dans la police.

-Nicolas va nous aider, répliquai-je.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin et ce fut encore ma petite sœur qui brisa le silence.

-Il y a des légendes sur les personnes buvant le sang des humains… on les appelle les vampires.

-Nous ne sommes pas ça, dis-je brusquement, et ces légendes ne sont que des mensonges. Je ne ferai plus jamais l'erreur de m'attaquer à un homme.

-Mais nous ne nous contrôlions pas, Bella! C'est comme si je m'étais laissée guider par un instinct! Je ne me suis rendue comte que c'était un humain que lorsqu'il a été vidé de son sang, Bella.

Elle avait beaucoup plus d'imagination, Christina. Elle était ouverte à toutes les légendes qu'on lui racontait et y croyait dur comme fer. Moi, j'étais celle qui devait la ramener à la réalité afin qu'elle ne perde pas le lien qui la reliait au monde réel. Elle était capable aussi de les faire croire aux personnes n'étant pas comme… elle avait comme un don pour faire croire des choses aux autres. Seule moi, je pouvais la résister. Même mon mari, Nicolas, rationnel, avait de la difficulté à ne pas la croire.

-Bella, il y a un endroit, à l'Europe, où les vampires sont nombreux, poursuivit Christina.

-Arrête, Christina! ordonnai-je. Nous sommes humaines! Les vampires n'existent pas!

-Alors pourquoi l'homme nous a mordues le cou? riposta ma petite sœur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, il a utilisé ses dents pour nous tenter de nous tuer, nous vider de notre sang!

-Ton imagination te joue des tours.

-Ne sois pas fermée à cette perspective, Isabella Marie Swan!

Jamais elle ne m'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'elle était à bout. Alors, je décidai de l'écouter.

-Si nous allons vers Nicolas, nous le mettons en danger.

-Tu oses dire que je tuerais mon mari!

-Non, ton repas, recitifia-t-elle. As-tu vu comment nous avons perdu contrôle de notre corps quand nous avons tué l'autre humain? C'était pour nous, notre dîner. Nous sommes des vampires, clama-t-elle, ivre de rage. Nous avons tué pour survivre, rien de plus.

-Tu lis trop de légendes et ça t'affecte la raison.

-Pourtant, dans la vie normale, tu n'endures pas l'odeur du sang quand je saigne, contre-attaqua-t-elle. Là, tu l'as savourée comme moi, je l'ai fait! Regarde la réalité en face.

C'était bien plus à elle à le faire. L'étranger lui avait sûrement injecté quelque chose pour qu'elle devienne une folle à lier.

-Depuis plusieurs années, des humains sont retrouvés vidés de leur sang, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que c'est l'étranger qui les a tous tués et nous étions ses prochaines victimes. Mais il n'a pu nous tuer et je crois qu'il nous a contaminées. C'est une maladie contagieuse, être vampire.

Je préférai m'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'était plus la même, elle était complètement disjonctée. Allai-je devoir l'envoyer dans un centre où il enfermait les fous? Je ne pouvais faire cela et pourtant, je savais qu'elle était maintenant folle.

-Bella, je t'en prie, crois-moi, il ne faut pas aller voir des humains, fit-elle en se mettant devant moi.

-Et pourquoi? crachai-je.

-Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal! Nous sommes un danger pour eux, maintenant.

Je l'ignorai, levai la jupe de ma robe et partis vers la route, sous le regard triste de ma jeune sœur.

-Bella, tu regretteras! N'y vas pas, voir Nicolas.

-Christina, tu me suis! Je ne te laisse pas seule.

-Et moi, pas faire une chose que tu vas regretter! Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais nous sommes vampires… donc, dangereux pour tous les êtres qu'on aime, en particulier Nicolas.

-Je vais t'amener dans un hôpital, décidai-je, dès qu'on arrive à la maison.

-Comme tu veux, siffla-t-elle, enragée.

Le jour se levait et nous devions nous dépêcher. Nous arrivâmes à la route quand le soleil fut à ses débuts. Quel fut la surprise que nous eûmes lorsque nous brillâmes de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. Je jetai un regard à Christina qui était beaucoup plus calme que moi, même que j'eus l'impression qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise avec cela, mais un peu confuse.

-Je croyais que nous mourrions, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Mourir? répétai-je, perplexe.

-Le soleil est notre ennemi avec le pieu, la croix du christ et l'ail, m'apprit-elle. C'est ainsi qu'on peut mourir. (Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose) Ah, c'est vrai, toutes ces choses ne sont pas vrais à ce sujet!

Je secouai la tête, exaspérée des choses que disait ma sœur.

-Nous devrions y aller par la forêt, chez nous, proposa-t-elle. Sinon, on va attirer beaucoup trop l'attention et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Je ne comprenais pas le calme que présentait Christina. Elle semblait à l'aise avec ce qu'elle affirmait et moi, j'étais si effrayée qu'elle eût raison que je refusais de lui laisser la chance de cela comme hypothèse.

Je la suivis dans la forêt et marchai avec elle dans un silence total. Peut-être que je l'avais réellement blessée en lui disant qu'elle était folle et devait aller dans un hôpital. Je ne pouvais nier la supposition qu'elle soit réellement folle. Toujours dans sa bulle en train de s'imaginer son monde parfait et parler d'un garçon qu'il n'existait même pas… un certain Réginald.

Nicolas et moi refusions de la faire suivre par un médecin. Elle restait ma petite sœur et je ne voulais pas l'envoyer, mais là, aujourd'hui, elle prouvait qu'elle avait problème mental. J'avais de la difficulté à la suivre et cela m'attristait énormément.

Depuis près d'un an qu'elle était ainsi. Elle avait rencontré un jeune homme dans la rue et s'était amourachée de lui dès le premier regard. Ils se voyaient régulièrement et jamais, je ne l'avais rencontré, ce Réginald. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle était devenue si pessimiste et triste. Elle faisait ses corvées avec moi et je pouvais plus lui parler. Je l'entendais de ma chambre pleurer en suppliant le Seigneur de lui ramener ce Réginald. Elle était si jeune pour aimer, même trop… seulement quatorze ans à ce temps là. Depuis, elle avait remonté la pente et tentait d'oublier ce Réginald. Je ne croyais pas qu'il eut existé, mais Nicolas me disait le contraire, même si de la façon que ma petite sœur le décrivait, c'était impossible qu'un aussi bel homme existe, surtout pas avec des yeux dorés…

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans la forêt qui protégeait notre peau du soleil, nous arrivâmes près du manoir. Le goût acide de ma gorge était revenu et j'hésitai sincèrement d'aller vers le manoir puisque ma sœur s'accrochait à l'écorce d'un arbre. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle disait. Tout avait une certaine logique, mais l'idée que nous fûmes vampires… était trop irréaliste à mon goût. Mais là, j'avais l'intuition d'écouter ma jeune sœur écervelée.

-Tu disais de fuir, murmurai-je.

-C'est préférable, lâcha-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai que tu as lu beaucoup de légendes, devinai-je en la regardant.

-Viens, nous devons partir.

Ce n'était plus l'aînée, mais elle. Je lui obéis, même si je ne voulais pas. Mais mon intuition me disait que je devais l'écouter et ne pas contester ce qu'elle disait.

-Raconte-moi des choses sur les vampires, demandai-je alors que nous déchirions une partie des jupes de nos robes.

-Tous les légendes que j'ai lu sur eux, ne sont pas véridiques, déclara-t-elle, sauf pour plusieurs choses. Nous sommes immortelles, nous ne respirons plus et nous nous nourrissons du sang d'humain ou d'animaux…

Je fronçai le front, stupéfaite qu'elle dise cela avec tant de confiance.

-Si tu veux mourir, il n'y a aucun moyen… sauf le feu!

-Pourquoi dis-tu « nous »?

-Parce que je sais que nous sommes des vampires, Bella, pour… pour… en avoir rencontré un.

Je cessai de respirer et jaugeai ma petite sœur.

-Réginald en était un, souffla-t-elle, la voix triste. Il avait seize ans quand il avait été mordu par un vampire qui ne voulait plus être seul…

-Il a vraiment existé…

-Tu croyais vraiment que ce n'était que des ragots ce que je te disais… J'allais à la bibliothèque de la ville pour faire des recherches sur les légendes des vampires –en cachette puisque j'étais une fille. Tout était faux, sauf les points que je t'ai dits.

Je devais rester ouverte, oublier mon côté rationnel.

-Réginald vivait ici depuis plusieurs années, mais quand je l'ai croisé, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il était d'ici. J'avais seulement quatorze ans et aimer à cet âge… ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant, mon cœur a chanté quand je l'ai vu. Nous étions de bons amis et il a eu confiance en moi pour dire la vérité, même s'il n'avait pas le droit.

Elle pleurait sans larme, ce qui était anormal.

-Je l'aimais, mais lui, non. Il me voulait seulement comme une amie, rien de plus. Puis, son père a décidé de déguerpir de New-York puisque c'était rendu trop dangereux pour eux. Telle la source de ma profonde tristesse… il y a quelques mois.

J'assimilai ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je regardai le manoir qui était derrière nous et regrettai de ne pas pouvoir aller voir Nicolas. Plus jamais, je ne le revis avec grand regret.

Christina et moi déménageâmes de ville dans le Canada. De là, nous nous fîmes une vie dans la ville de Montréal, où la forêt était abondante aux alentours, à l'époque. L'orignal devint notre régime alimentaire. Ma petite sœur refusait catégoriquement que nous nous abreuvions au sang humain.

Pendant cinq ans, nous vécûmes dans cette ville et je m'aperçus que je ne vieillissais plus puisque Christina était restée la même. Je flanchai au régime mainte fois puisque le sang d'animaux n'était pas satisfaisant, mais à chaque fois j'allais me faire pardonner en priant au Seigneur.

Christina, elle, fléchit beaucoup moins que moi puisqu'elle avait un but : retrouver son Réginald pour lui montrer qu'elle était comme lui.

À Québec, nous rencontrâmes une famille de vampires qui n'étaient pas comme nous, se nourrissant d'humains. Ils nous invitèrent à se joindre à leur clan et nous acceptâmes sous la condition de ne pas se nourrir d'hommes. Ils avaient trouvé cela étrange. Alors, quand ils chassaient les humains, nous, nous partions dans les forêts pour trouver des animaux.

Puis, sept ans plus tard, Christina nous emmena visiter le nord, l'Alaska. C'est là que nous vécûmes le plus longtemps : quinze ans. Dangereux? Non, puisqu'il y avait personne qui y vivait. Je n'avais plus le rôle de la grande sœur puisque Christina prenait maintenant contrôle de nos déplacements avec fermeté. Elle s'y connaissait et je ne pouvais plus la rouspéter, car j'étais totalement inconnue dans ce monde vampirique.

Je travaillais dans des petits restaurants, étant maintenant capable de résister un peu à l'odeur humaine. Nous devions absolument accumuler l'argent pour pouvoir couvrir notre identité, come disait ma petite sœur. J'étais la seule en âge de travailler. Nous empilions nos profits. Ne mangeant pas, nous pouvions s'empêcher de dépenser dans la chose la plus coûteuse, la nourriture.

Nous décidâmes de retourner vivre aux États-Unis. Ce fut à Boston (que nous restâmes pendant sept ans) que nous allâmes refaire une autre vie, l'argent dans les poches. Nous habitions dans une maison très petite, mais parfaite pour nous. Jamais nous ne restions à la maison, s'occupant à accumuler encore de l'argent. Personne ne remarquait que nous ne vieillissions pas puisque nous déménagions souvent de quartier…

Bien des hommes voulaient nous courtiser, mais nous restions glaces à leur avance. Il était vrai que c'était l'étrangeté même de voir deux femmes indépendantes. Dans ce temps, les femmes étaient au foyer à ne s'occuper que des enfants, mais là, grâce à notre beauté, nous pouvions travailler. Je séduisais et les hommes acceptaient de m'engager comme serveuse dans les grands restaurants. J'attirais énormément de clients, faisant réputation de la belle femme!

C'était l'enfer d'être une femme vampiresse! Nous n'avions aucun droit dans la société à cette époque et malheureusement, nous étions tous deux des filles. Je décidai alors de m'essayer dans les casinos qui commençaient à faire fureur.

Oh, j'ai oublié, j'avais un don : lire dans les pensées. Ma sœur, elle, elle pouvait créer des illusions aux humains et même vampires, sauf moi. Malheureusement, Christina pouvait bloquer ses pensées en chantant constamment dans sa tête! Elle avait trouvé ce truc et maintenant, je n'essayais même plus de suivre ses songes, à son grand bonheur.

Alors, grâce à nos dons –tricher, je sais-, nous gagnâmes énormément d'argent et pûmes le déposer dans ce qu'on appelait une banque. Une personne avait eu l'excellente idée de créer la banque. Nous déposâmes alors tout notre argent. Pour Boston, j'étais veuve d'un mari et Christina était ma fille.

Aux premières années du vingtième siècle, nous allâmes vivre au New-Jersey, beaucoup d'argent dans les poches. Je revenais alors à être la sœur de Christina. Nous avions perdu nos parents et tentions de retrouver une vie normale.

Puis, en 1915, nous partîmes à Chicago. C'était la première guerre mondiale! Biens des hommes étaient absents, étant en Europe pour combattre. Alors, nous, les femmes, avions enfin du travail pour continuer la prospérité de l'économie. Ce fut plus simple pour Christina et moi à se fondre dans le monde.

En 1918, ce fut la grippe espagnole qui fit ses ravages. J'étais maintenant une infirmière attitrée pour aider les médecins s'occupant des patients. Christina, elle, était une simple assistante aidant les malades à ne pas mourir.

Je commençais à être capable d'endurer le sang sans vouloir sauter sur le propriétaire pendant une trentaine de minutes, mais après, je devais faire semblant d'être malade. Je rencontrai alors le docteur Carlisle Cullen, même que j'étais son assistante. Il devint un très bon ami avec moi et pendant les nuits, nous étions quasiment les seuls à rester pour s'occuper des patients malades.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain, hein? demandai-je pendant une nuit alors que nous étions dans une pièce, seuls.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

-Vos yeux dorés vous trahissent, docteur Cullen, ricanai-je.

-Tout comme les vôtres, mademoiselle Swan, riposta-t-il.

Je souris timidement, n'ayant pas pensé à cela.

-Quel est votre âge, mademoiselle Swan?

-Que me donnez-vous?

Carlisle me fixa un long moment, réfléchissant. Il était très beau! Ses cheveux blonds touchaient le bout de ses oreilles. Il avait le visage allongé et toujours ce magnifique sourire rassurant. Son regard mordoré dégageait sa sérénité et une grande sagesse. Il était –bien entendu- plus grand que moi.

-Beaucoup d'années, blagua-t-il. Votre sœur, Christina, est comme vous.

Je hochai la tête.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir de la compagnie, vous, confessa-t-il.

Je fronçai le nez, surprise. Il regarda mon annulaire gauche, se rendant compte que j'étais mariée à quelqu'un. Tout de suite, je lui appris que c'était avant ma transformation. Il sembla content, dois-je avouer.

-Alors, vous êtes née en 1834, dit-il après que je lui apprenais la date de ma transformation.

-Exact, ris-je. Je suis vieille!

-Pas autant que moi. Vers 1650…

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Je n'ai pas de compagnon pour vivre avec moi. C'est long l'éternité seul, vous savez.

C'est ainsi qu'à partir de ce moment, je devins alors la compagne de docteur Cullen dans les rumeurs puisque nous devînmes très proches de l'un et de l'autre, comme frère et sœur. Ma petite sœur se joignit à notre petite famille.

**Fin du flash back.**

Telle est l'histoire de moi, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Maintenant, j'avais plus d'un siècle et demi. La famille Cullen s'était agrandit avec le temps, nous étions huit. Christina n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Réginald, mais cela lui était égal. Elle tenait à nous (Alice, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et moi) plus que tout au monde. Elle ne désirait plus le revoir, préférant rester avec nous tous.

Je n'étais toujours pas immunisé contre l'odeur du sang… il me restait un peu de chemin à faire. Je ne me doutais pas encore qu'un simple humain me serait aussi tentant…

* * *

**Bang! Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, lectrices ou lecteurs. Prochain chapitre. Quand? Oh, je vais encore vous faire attendre:S. Disons, que ce sera le 19 août au plus tard. Pourquoi? Je veux profiter de mon été et je me suis trouvé un travail à temps plein (bon, je raconte ma vie, mais je suis trop contente :P). Par contre, je vais faire mon possible pour que ce soit le plus tôt;P C'est O.K? Je l'espère, lol.**

**Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'adore les reviews. Laissez-moi, même les anonymes! **

**Je vous laisse sur ce. Au prochain chapitre**


	5. La première rencontre:P

**Mot de l'auteure :P :** Ah, je suis sur la peau des fesses pour publier ce chapitre, je croisXD. Oh, j'étais trop occupée pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui, le 18 août. Je suis vraiment désolée:S

Au fait, le nombre de lectrice comparée à celui des reviews me découragent, car je vois que très peu de personnes me laissent des reviews:( Je trouve cela un peu... dommage, car j'aime bien répondre et voir qu'on aime bien mon histoire. Je peux paraître un peu... comment dire... têteuse, mais disons que parfois, il faut aller chercher la génorisité des letrices. Ah, ne me croyez pas manipulatrice ou que je veux vous faire culpabiliser, loin est là mon intention. C'est seulement un constat que j'ai fait, malheureusement.

* * *

**Reviews :** Merci pour les reviews

**Little-moi :** Ah, hé bien, voilà le chapitre;P Merci pour ta reviews et je suis ravies que tu aimes bien l'histoire de Bella Je la trouvais un peu décevante pour moi, mais bon puisque tu aimes, cela veut dire que c'est bien:P Je te laisse lire ce chapitreXD

**Arya Destiny:** Oh, Viviane, on dirait que tu as compteXD C'est bien que tu ne sois pas offusquée que j'aie rajouter mon personnage dans l'histoire (fiou:P). En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je te laisse lire la première rencontre:P

**Ellora :** Merci pour ta reviews. C'est le fun d'en recevoir. Aussi simple que cela puisse être, c'est touchant d'en recevoir... Tu dois t'en douter puisque tu es aussi une auteur, d'après ma mémoire de ta reviews:P

**Arya15 :** Merci pour ton compliment sur la suite de ma début, Arya:P C'est très amusant d'avoir cela. En tout cas, je te laisse lire la première rencontre:P

* * *

**_4. La première rencontre_**

_**Bella POV :**_

Parfois, je repensais à Nicolas, me demandant toujours ce qu'il était devenu. Je m'en voulais d'avoir dû le quitter aussi subitement. Mais qui peut se douter qu'il deviendra un vampire? Personne. C'est une surprise.

J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte de chambre. Je soupirai d'exaspération, lisant les pensées d'Alice. Je lui permis d'entrer et le porte claqua contre le mur, me faisant sursauter, loin de mes habitudes. Avec un large sourire, elle s'assit et Christina se joignit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? maugréai-je, n'aimant pas me faire déranger lorsque je lisais.

-Bah, Alice et moi, on s'est dit qu'il faudrait aller magasiner samedi, s'exclama ma petite sœur.

Ce que ces deux là pouvaient se ressembler dans le caractère. Deux vraies bombes de joie de vivre! Les deux adoraient magasiner et aimait faire des soirées de filles. Alors, elles étaient devenues les vraies meilleures amies du monde.

Alice Cullen. Que dire de cette vampiresse? Elle était très drôle. Elle vivait dans ses visions. Hé, oui, une autre comme Christina et moi qui avions un don. Elle pouvait voir l'avenir dans des visions, mais cela n'était jamais certain puisque le futur dépendait des décisions.

-Maman veut! ajouta Christina.

La maman en question était Esmée! Bien qu'elle fût beaucoup plus jeune que moi, Esmée avait pris le rôle de la mère de la famille. Ma sœur s'était habituée à l'appeler ainsi et cela réchauffait le cœur de notre « mère ». Elle était la seule de nous six, les enfants (Carlisle se faisait passer pour le père), qui l'interpelait ainsi.

-Et Rosalie vient aussi, dit Alice en souriant.

Ah, étais-je la seule d'entre elles de ne pas aimer magasiner? À mon grand malheur, oui! Christina me disait toujours de faire un peu d'effort quand j'allais avec elles. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'après deux heures de magasinage, je n'en pouvais plus! Regarder, essayer et payer. Une vraie routine ennuyante.

-Pourquoi me le dire avec tant d'avance? grognai-je.

-Hé, bien, parce que c'est ta fête, Bella, ricana Alice.

Ah, oui, ma fête!

-Je ne sais même plus l'âge que j'ai, lâchai-je.

-Cent soixante-dix ans, annoncèrent-elle simultanément.

Non de dieu que j'étais vieille!

-Nous voulons faire quelque chose de grand, se justifia Christina.

-Et vous vous êtes dit que le magasinage serait quelque chose de grand? persiflai-je.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard triste et se relevèrent. Ah, elles jouaient encore les enfants battus! J'haïssais cela quand elles s'amusaient avec mes sentiments parce que je cédais à chaque fois. À l'habituelle, j'acceptai de les accompagner pour ma fête, à leur grand bonheur.

-Nous allons te transformer, Bella Cullen, jura Alice, les yeux brillants. Tu vas être belle.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que je suis laide? m'offusquai-je faussement.

-Non… pas du tout… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Oh, excuse-moi!

-Je blague, Alice, m'esclaffai-je.

Ce qu'elle pouvait culpabiliser rapidement, cette fille. Je regardai mon cadran et il restait encore huit heures avant le début des cours.

-Ça vous dit une partie de chasse?

Alice et Christina furent déjà partie avant même que je n'eusse terminé ma phrase. Les tricheuses! Je sortis de la maison par ma fenêtre de chambre. Au sol, je me mis à courir à la recherche d'un cerf. Je sentis l'odeur de mes deux sœurs qui couraient beaucoup moins vite que moi. J'étais la plus rapide de la famille, mais aussi la moins forte. Alors, Christina s'amusait à se bagarrer avec moi lorsque je lui tapais sur le système. Malheureusement, je perdais la plupart du temps.

Je sautai sur un arbre dès que je vis la silhouette d'un cerf afin qu'il ne me voit pas. Me léchant les lèvres d'envie, je bondis sur l'animal dès qu'il fut à ma portée et mordis goulument dans sa chair. Il tomba au sol comme un chiffon et je le lâchai avant qu'il ne m'emporte avant lui.

-J'ai gagné, déclarai-je.

J'entendis les grognements de mes sœurs et éclatai de rire. Alice fut la première à être à côté de moi, renfrognée. Je souris, triomphante.

-Tu es plus rapide que nous, c'est de la triche, bougonna Christina en arrivant.

-Et vous, vous partez avant même que je sois prête, réfutai-je. Si ce n'est pas de la triche.

_**Edward POV :**_

Je mangeais tranquillement mon déjeuner quand ma mère descendit en catastrophe. Elle était simplement habillée d'un jean et un Tee-shirt noir. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles. Elle prit un simple yogourt qu'elle engloutit en un instant.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller, Edward, rechigna-t-elle, mécontente.

-Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie, plaidai-je, l'innocence incarnée.

Et c'était vrai! J'étais sûr qu'elle était partie…

-Deuxième journée de travail et je commence déjà les retards, grommela-t-elle. Que c'est bon pour un employé!

-Du calme, maman! Tu ne perdras pas ta job à cause d'UN retard, la tempérai-je.

-Bon, j'y vais. À ce soir, Ed.

Je continuai mon repas. Puis, je montai à l'étage me brosser les dents d'une vitesse incroyable. Je plaçai correctement mes cheveux et mon chandail. J'attrapai mon sac à dos en passant dans ma chambre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée en entendant mon amie sonner à la porte. Je lui ouvris.

-Prêt?

-Toujours, souris-je en fermant la porte à clé.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et je la suivis. Je m'assis à la place du passager et m'attachai, sous sa demande. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de porte un beau chandail brun qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Je m'empêchai de la regarder, pensant à Mike. Je n'avais pas le droit. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

À l'école, je fus stupéfait de voir une magnifique Volvo C70 grise avec toit dur (cette voiture est convertible) de l'année dans le stationnement de l'école. La veille, elle n'était pas là. Alors je me doutai que cela devait être des absents de la rentrée. Jessica et moi entrâmes dans l'établissement et se séparâmes pour aller à notre casier.

Je commençais en anglais. Génial! À la cloche, je montai à mon cours avec Angela qui était encore dans mon cours. Sous le seuil de la porte de mon local, mon regard voyagea jusqu'au fond de la classe, où trois filles étaient assises. Je m'arrêtai et les observai alors que Angela était déjà assise à une place.

L'une d'elle était blonde. Son charme était incroyable. Tous les mecs la mataient du coin de l'œil. L'autre aux cheveux noirs était aussi belle que la blonde.

Puis, mes yeux tombèrent sur la plus belle femme que je n'eusse jamais vue de toute ma vie. Ses cheveux d'un brun incomparable dépassaient un peu ses épaules frêles. Sa peau translucide était superbe : douce et sans aucun bouton! Son nez était d'une rareté. Les lèvres généreuses qui mouvaient me tentaient au plus au point. J'avais envie de pouvoir les goûter. Ses dents d'un blanc parfait brillaient. Son visage ovale se caractérisait par la finesse et la délicatesse.

Elle huma soudainement l'air et se crispa, piquant ma curiosité. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et commença à trembler, m'inquiétant cette fois-ci. Qu'avait-elle, cette beauté du ciel? Elle marmonna quelque chose et partit de sa place. Elle passa à côté de moi et je pus sentir son odeur délectable, vanille. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes à côté de moi, se mordit farouchement les lèvres et quitta la classe, les poings serrés, sous mon regard. J'étais tétanisé par sa beauté.

-Ed! m'interpella Angela.

Je vacillai et allai rejoindre mon amie. Celle-ci me posa une multitude de questions sur ma santé. N'avait-elle pas assisté à ce que je venais de voir? J'étais stupéfait qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon air béat, mais aussi content. J'eus beaucoup de difficulté à écouter mon enseignant, n'ayant la tête que pour cette étrange fille. Je pris la feuille qu'il nous passa, annonçant notre matière de l'année : Les Brontë, Williams Shakespeare, Geoffrey Chaucer, William Faulkner, etc. Tous des romans que j'avais déjà lu… cela s'annonçait plutôt ennuyant pour moi l'année. Par contre, j'aurais des bonnes notes.

-Nous commencerons pas le roman Absalon, Absalon ! de Faulkner, déclara le professeur.

Génial, j'avais déjà une dissertation au sujet de ce roman, plutôt bon, dois-je dire. Je sentis des regards me transpercer le dos et me retournai pour croiser les regards des deux filles assises au fond. Je remarquai que leurs iris étaient d'un brun très, très foncé, frisant le noir. C'était hypnotisant…

_**Bella POV :**_

Mon dieu, cette odeur! Je l'avais senti avant même que cet humain n'entre dans la classe. Elle était enivrante et irrésistible. Sucrée? Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais senti cela auparavant! J'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de s'imprégner dans mon nez et que je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Plus d'un siècle et demi de résistance dans le corps et là, que je venais d'humer cette odeur étourdissante, toutes ces années ne valaient plus rien, maintenant. Que m'arrivait-il? Je ne pouvais pas avoir pu vouloir céder alors que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis une soixantaine année!

J'étais nerveuse. Je devais être honnête avec moi : cet humain me faisait beaucoup d'effet par l'odeur alléchante de son sang. Je devais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il me retienne afin que l'existence des vampires reste un secret.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? », murmurai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

Un enseignant passa à côté de moi et s'arrêta subitement, se retournant vers moi, le front plissé.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, que faites-vous dans le corridor?

« Je tente de ne pas tuer un de vos élèves! », songeai-je avec rage.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien et mon professeur m'a permis de sortir.

-Voulez-vous retourner chez vous?

-Je… euh… non, ça va aller, assurai-je, incertaine de cela.

_**Edward POV :**_

Je ne la revis pas dans ma classe d'espagnol. Peut-être n'était-elle pas dans ce cours avec moi? Pourtant, la veille, elle était dans tous mes cours… c'était impossible qu'elle ne fût pas dans celui-ci. Je remarquai et les deux Cullen et la Hale n'étaient pas là. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à la fille?

À la fin de ce cours, je me précipitai à la porte de la classe, faisant rire Angela.

-Je sais que le cours est ennuyant, mais pas à ce point, rit-elle en sortant avec moi du local.

Je haussai les épaules, ailleurs. Je voulais revoir cette fille! Elle m'obsédait, il fallait que je lui parle afin de ne plus avoir peur de l'avoir offusquée. Comment aurais-je pu faire cela? Je n'en savais rien, mais c'était lorsque j'avais posé mon regard sur elle qu'elle avait commencé à… je ne sais quoi.

À la cafétéria, Jessica nous fit des grands signes de la main pour nous montrer que tout le groupe était là. Je me dirigeai vers la table et m'assis à côté de Jessica. Cette dernière me demanda ce que j'avais puisque je semblais ailleurs, d'après elle. J'éludai la question en lui renvoyant une autre interrogation. Je tentai de converser avec mes amis, en vain. Je cherchais des yeux la fameuse fille!

Ce fut alors la table du fond de la cafétéria, dans le coin, qui attira mon attention. Il y avait exactement cinq personnes assises là sans que personne n'ose s'approcher d'eux. Ils ne parlaient pas, le silence total. Bien qu'ils eussent un plateau rempli de nourriture, ils n'y touchaient pas, même pas un seul d'entre eux.

Ils semblaient étrangers des autres. L'essence qu'ils dégageaient était complètement différente. Leur indifférence envers les autres élèves, qui pourtant, les admiraient de temps à autres était frappante. Ils fixaient le vide. Je n'étais pas le seul à être attiré par eux –enfin, oui, pour les plus vieux-, mais les nouveaux arrivants au lycée étaient tout aussi captivé que moi.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait un trait en commun. Il y avait deux gars et quatre filles. Le premier gars était vraiment costaud, à faire peur. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun très foncé, nuançant à peine au noir, et ondulaient. Sa musculature était impressionnante.

Le deuxième était beaucoup plus mince et élancé que l'autre. Par contre, je pouvais deviner qu'il était quand même très bien bâti. Ses cheveux blonds touchaient le début de ses oreilles. Bien des filles de la première année le convoitaient du regard.

Les filles, elles, étaient tout aussi belles, même plus à mon avis masculin. Il y a en avait une grande. Sa silhouette était parfaite! Elle avait une chevelure doré descendant en vagues douces jusqu'à la fin de ses omoplates. C'était la même fille qu'à mon cours d'anglais. Son air hautain ne semblait pas être voulu, contrairement à Lauren. C'était simplement son expression faciale habituelle.

La deuxième nana me faisait penser à un lutin à cause de sa petite taille fine. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau coupés très courts (ils atteignaient la fin de ses oreilles) pointaient dans tous les sens, sûrement coiffés avec du gel. Son petit visage allongé était enfantin, mais aussi mature.

La troisième fille semblait être la plus jeune. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que l'autre que j'avais vu en cours d'anglais. Elle était de la même grandeur que la nana aux cheveux noirs. Son visage était peut-être jeune, mais son corps, c'était tout à fait le contraire. On aurait dit le corps d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année! Pourtant, rien qu'à la regarder, on se doutait qu'elle n'était pas plus vieille que de seize ans.

Tous étaient magnifiques! Je n'avais qu'à les voir pour savoir que c'était le groupe d'amis de l'autre fille. J'attendis un moment pour la voir arriver.

Soudain, une élève entra dans la cafétéria et le silence fut automatique… enfin, ce n'était que des voix féminines qui continuaient à faire leur brouhaha. Je me tournai et _la_ revis encore une fois. Telle une déesse descendue du ciel, elle marchait vers la table dans le coin de la cafétéria. Sa vitesse présentait sa nervosité qui la guidait. Elle s'assit à côté d'une des filles.

-Ed! s'exclama Ben, tu m'écoutes?

-Je… euh… quoi?

-Je crois qu'il regarde les Cullen, ricana Mike en ma tapant dans le dos. Ils font toujours cet effet là aux nouveaux, ajouta-t-il.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma bouchée de sandwich. Ils étaient donc tous de la même famille, même s'ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout, sauf peut-être les deux filles. Je demandai à Jessica de me dire les noms de tous les Cullen.

-En fait, ils ne sont pas tous de la même famille, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah, oui! m'étonnai-je, les sourcils froncés.

Elle me pointa le blond, la fille aux cheveux dorés et la plus jeune du doigt.

-Ces trois là ont été adoptés, m'apprit-elle, par les Cullen. Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale et la plus jeune, c'est Christina Hale. Personnellement, pour le cas de Christina, j'étais sûre que c'était la sœur à Isabella Cullen.

Donc, la plus belle femme portait le prénom d'Isabella Cullen…

-Puis, le costaud se nomme Emmett Cullen, la fille aux cheveux noirs, c'est Alice Cullen. Pour finir, la fille qui a autant attiré l'attention de tous les mecs, c'est Isabella Cullen, mais tout le monde l'appelle Bella.

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi! Elle était si belle.

-Elles sont plutôt belles, les filles de la famille Cullen, commentai-je en souriant bêtement.

-Je vais ralentir tes ardeurs, mon ami, se moqua Mike. Il y a certaines filles qu'il ne faut pas que tu touches…

(S'il vous plaît, pas Bella Cullen)

-Il y a deux couples dans la famille Cullen…

(Il y a des chances que Bella ne soit pas concernée!)

-Tout d'abord, Emmet Cullen avec Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale avec Alice Cullen.

Je soupirai de soulagement en sachant cela. Je reportai mon attention sur la table des Cullen et mon regard croisa celui de Bella Cullen… Ses iris n'étaient plus comparables avec ses pupilles. Je tressaillis. Ils étaient emplis d'un sentiment que je ne pus identifier… de la haine?

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces films, où tout le monde était magnifique avec ces dieux descendus du ciel.

Ils étaient tous aussi beau les uns que des autres, sauf bien sûr cette Bella Cullen, qui les dépassait largement. Ils étaient tous identiques d'une certaine façon, seule Alice Cullen et Christina Cullen se différenciait d'eux pour le moment. Pour les autres, ils avaient tous des larges cernes sombres, presque violets, sous les yeux comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis des jours. La pureté de leur peau n'existait pas dans ce monde! Pourtant, tous avaient la même. Ils étaient d'une pâleur translucide. Leurs iris, sauf Alice et Christina –de là, où elles se différenciaient des autres puisqu'elle avaient une couloir or foncé, mais elles avaient aussi des cernes (beaucoup plus petites que les autres)-, étaient d'un noir charbon.

La plus jeune se leva avec une grâce incomparable et porta son plateau, toujours rempli. Puis, elle disparut par la porte de derrière avec une vitesse incroyable. Puis, tour à tour, les Cullen en firent de même, seule Bella resta assise plus longtemps, à me fixer du regard indéchiffrable. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et me retournai vers mes amis. Prenant mon courage en main, j'osai la regarder une dernière.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se leva à son tour. Cette grâce qu'elle dégageait! Ma bouche était légèrement ouverte, j'admirant chacun de ses mouvements. Sa démarche était si fluide, tel un félin. Ses cheveux mouvaient en harmonie avec son corps. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, découvrant sa joue si belle, tout en marchant vers la porte de derrière.

Tout à coup, un morceau de carotte frappa ma tête et instinctivement, je portai ma main là. Lorsque Bella fut partie de la cafétéria, je me retournai finalement, cherchant celui qui avait osé m'envoyer son légume. Je fusillai du regard Ben, qui avait un petit sourire révélateur.

-Je voulais seulement te ramener à la réalité, se justifia-t-il. Tu allais baver si tu continuais à regarder Bella ainsi…

Tous mes amis entourant la table pouffèrent, excepté Jessica qui gardait le silence, les yeux rivés sur son repas. Je continuai à manger, ignorant les commentaires déplacés de Ben et Mike. Pourquoi m'étais-je laissé admirer Bella ainsi? Mais cela avait inévitable, vue sa beauté!

-Jamais tu ne l'auras, me prévint Ben, Bella.

-Pourquoi? le questionnai-je inconsciemment.

-Aucun mec de ce lycée n'a réussi à la séduire! répondit Tyler, un autre de mes nouveaux amis. Elle est complètement désintéressée par tous les gars d'ici.

Je détectai une déception dans le ton de voix de Tyler : il avait tenté sa chance.

-Elle trouve sûrement que les mecs sont pas assez riches pour elle, grogna-t-il. Son père est un médecin!

-Oh, arrête, elle ne doit pas être ainsi, la défendis-je sitôt la phrase finie.

-Oh, elle n'est pas ta petite amie et tu joues déjà le protecteur…, se moqua Ben.

Je lui lançai le reste de mon sandwich sur la tête et il se lança dans un long rire.

-Arrête, Ben, dit subitement Jessica. Ce n'est pas drôle!

Une tristesse traversa le visage de Mike qui baissa la tête pour la cacher à son amie d'enfance. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris les sentiments que me portait Jessica.

Pendant l'après-midi, je ne revis aucun des Cullen, ni des Hale. Honnêtement, je fus très déçu de ne pas croiser le regard de Bella. Je ne la connaissais même pas et j'étais déjà obsédé à elle… Quel fou étais-je? Je n'en savais franchement rien.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, mon père l'était déjà, surprenant. Curieux sur les Cullen et les Hale, sachant aussi que le père des Cullen et les Hale était médecin, je le questionnai sur cette famille.

-Oh, c'est une très triste histoire qui les entoure, avoua mon père en se prenant une pomme. Carlisle Cullen, leur père, travaille avec moi.

J'appris alors que Carlisle Cullen et Esmée Hale n'étaient pas les parents biologiques de tous les élèves étranges de mon école, ils les avaient tous adoptés. Bella avait cinq quand ils l'avaient sous leur aile puisqu'elle était à l'orphelinat depuis qu'elle était bébé naissant. Puis, ils étaient tombés sous le charme du jeune Emmett, qui était du même âge que Bella. Ces derniers étaient les aînés de la famille.

Esmée Hale et Carlisle Cullen avait tenté d'avoir leur propre enfant, mais la jeune femme avait été déclarée infertile, ce qui les avaient énormément affectés. Alors, pour avoir enfin un troisième enfant, ils avaient adopté un troisième, cette fois-ci une petite fille, Alice Cullen. Celle-ci avait onze mois plus jeune que Bella (pourtant, elle semblait beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle…) et neuf d'Emmett (plus réaliste).

Puis, la meilleure amie d'Esmée et son époux étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ceux-ci avaient demandé, dans leur testament, à ce que ce soit Esmée et Carlisle qui éduquent leurs enfants au cas où. Alors, Rosalie et Jasper, jumeaux non-identiques du même âge que Emmett (je ne pouvais rien dire dans ce point), et la petite Christina s'était retrouvés dans leur famille.

-Étrange comme histoire, hein? commenta Charlie.

-Attends, minute, Alice est plus jeune de onze mois de Isabella? doutai-je. C'est impossible, elle est dans mes cours.

-Elle est vraiment intelligente, cette petite! s'exclama mon père. Ils lui ont fait sauté une année et elle avait encore les meilleures notes que les autres, mais égalisaient Emmett et Isabella.

Oui, cela était réellement étrange… cette histoire des Cullen et des Hale.

* * *

**Bon voilà, au canada, nous sommes le 19 août et 13 :14 XD Alors, je ne suis pas en retard... dsl quand je donne une date, cela correspond avec le fuseau horaire du canada:P **

**Donc, voilà la rencontre:P Le prochain chapitre... dès que je peux:P**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Haine?

_**5. Haine?**_

Les jours qui suivirent, à l'école, aucun des Cullen et Hale furent présents, même pas Bella! Cependant, pendant cette semaine là, j'en profitai pour annuler mon rendez-vous avec Lauren, qui fut visiblement insultée par cela. Je m'en fichais complètement! Elle ne m'intéressait pas et elle le savait désormais.

Jessica, elle, elle fut beaucoup plus distante avec moi, à mon grand regret. Pourquoi? Je m'en doutais beaucoup, mais je préférais éviter ce terrain glissant. Je tentais de lui parler, mais elle, elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'esquiver.

-Jess, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? voulus-je savoir alors que nous étions dans sa voiture.

-Rien, répondit-elle simplement.

-Alors pourquoi cette distance avec moi?

-Tu trouves qu'il y a une distance? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Bah, oui! J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis que j'ai démontré un intérêt pour Bella...

Elle devint complètement rouge et je sus qu'il fallait que j'arrête là. Arrivés chez moi, je sortis de sa voiture et me retournai avant de la laisser partir.

-Tu me le dirais si j'avais fait quelque chose pour te blesser? m'assurai-je.

-Certaines choses ne peuvent pas toujours être dites, même avec beaucoup de volonté, éluda-t-elle. À lundi, Ed.

-Attends, alors, je t'ai blessée, conclus-je.

-Non, Ed, je ne suis aucunement blessée, surtout pas à cause de toi. On se voit lundi.

Voyant qu'elle était fermée à avoir une discussion, je fermai la portière et sa voiture partit, sous mon regard triste. Je ne pouvais nier le sentiment qui naissait en moi pour elle. J'avais de la difficulté à accepter qu'elle souffre à cause de moi... je savais que c'était pour cela qu'elle m'évitait, le fait que j'aie trouvé de mon goût Bella Cullen. Cette dernière était encore rien pour moi, sauf pour mon physique. Par contre, pour le cas de Jessica, c'était si différent...

Je rentrai dans la maison et ma mère me sauta dessus avec l'idée d'aller à La Push pendant la fin de semaine. Je refusai de l'accompagner, ayant un roman à lire pour mon anglais. Je le lirais en une journée et ferais la dissertation le lendemain.

-Est-ce que ça va, Edward? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oh, non, tout va bien...

Elle me regarda avec son regard douteur, elle savait si bien quand je mentais. Mais je ne voulais pas parler pour le moment, seule la solitude m'attirait. Je montai à l'étage alors que ma mère me disait qu'à six heures, le souper serait prêt. J'ouvris mon cahier de dessin et me mis à dessiner, mon recueil.

Des yeux. Un nez aquilin, droit et petit. De longs cheveux ondulants. Des belles lèvres charnues. Des joues bombées. Un cou fin. Des mots vinrent avec le dessin. Drôle. Souriante. Gênée. Joie de vivre. Attrayante. Bienfaitrice. Généreuse.

Lorsque je l'eus fini, je m'aperçus que c'était physiquement Bella, mais la personnalité de Jessica... Combinée ensemble, c'était la femme de ma vie. Je souris tristement à cette perspective. De toute manière, je ne devais pas toucher Jessica puisqu'elle était à Mike, façon amicale. Pour Bella, elle, elle semblait être célibataire... je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance.

Par contre, il y avait eut ce regard qu'elle m'avait lancé qui me forçait à revenir sur mon choix, de tenter ma chance. Il était si indéchiffrable. J'avais eu l'impression d'y déceler de la haine. Je ne pouvais connaître le fond de celle-ci. Lui rappelais-je une personne qu'elle détestait?

Je devais m'en assurer...

La fin de semaine passa très lentement à mes yeux. Le temps était long! J'avais fini « Absalon, Absalon! » en quasiment une demi-journée. Pour ce qui était de ma dissertation que je devais remettre au prochain mois, je l'avais terminée en deux heures. Plutôt ennuyante, mais c'était ce que voulait mon enseignant : un résumé du roman et une partie critique.

Le dimanche fut encore pire! Je n'avais plus rien à faire... J'appelai Jessica qui était partie avec le Tyler en question. Alors, ils voyaient pour une deuxième fois dans la semaine. Puis, j'en fis de même avec Mike qui travaillait dans le magasin de ses parents. Je tentai ma chance avec Ben qui avait eu enfin le cran de demander une sortie avec Angela. Alors, toute la journée, je restai cloîtré chez nous à rien faire. Ma mère était partie, à La Push, rencontrer Billy, le gars handicapé, avec mon père.

Le lundi venant, je m'éveillai au premier coup de sonnerie de mon cadran. Je m'assurai que ma mère fût bien réveillée, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit une seconde fois en retard. Je déjeunai en compagnie de Renée. À mon grand bonheur, cette dernière me redonna la clé de ma voiture.

Dès que Jessica fut dans le stationnement de ma maison, j'étais déjà dehors, l'attendant avec impatience. J'avais l'idée de la consoler en insistant pour qu'elle sorte avec Mike. Je montai dans sa voiture et le lui proposai, à peine que j'eusse attaché ma ceinture de sécurité.

-Ed, il ne m'intéresse pas, refusa-t-elle. Il est comme mon petit frère.

-Alors, Tyler t'a fait bonne impression, me moquai-je, triomphant.

-Loin de là! grogna-t-elle. Il est imbécile, ce mec. Il cherchait toujours à me coller!

-C'est ça, un mec s'intéressant à une fille.

-Je n'en sais rien, moi.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'école lorsque nous vîmes une Volve rutilante nous dépasser à une lumière rouge avec une vitesse incroyable. Quel étonnement eussé-je quand je vis le profil de Bella à la place du conducteur! Non d'un chien, une fille aller à cette vitesse, c'était impossible à mes yeux.

**_Bella POV :_**

Je levai le frein manuel pour me permettre de stopper la voiture dans le stationnement que je désirais.

-Du calme, Bella! s'exclama Christina, s'accrochant désespérément à son siège.

Nous entendîmes les pneus de ma voiture grincer contre l'asphalte du stationnement. Je souris de satisfaction et la voiture s'arrêta complètement à la place que je désirais.

-Tu sais, si mon cœur fonctionnait encore, je serais morte d'une crise cardiaque, lança Alice.

-Oh, vous êtes come moi lorsque vous conduisez, rigolai-je.

Christina conduisait en cachette puisque la loi le lui empêchait. Par contre, elle était aussi dangereuse que moi avec la Volvo.

-Oui, mais nous le faisons la nuit, riposta Rosalie. Les humains vont se poser des questions.

-Je ne serai qu'une petite délinquante sur la route, aux yeux des humains, assurai-je en sortant de ma voiture. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce cas.

Je cfermai la portière et m'aperçus que notre arrivée avait attiré beaucoup d'attention des élèves. Je ricanai au fond de moi en voyant les mecs me dévisager. Avec mes sœurs, je me dirigeai vers l'établissement, activant l'antivol de mon automobile. J'aperçus les regards meurtriers du directeur de son bureau. Je l'observai tout en marchant et je le vis vaciller. J'aimais éblouir les humains pour m'amuser.

Les humains, maintenant, à mes yeux, étaient complètement insignifiants. Avec toute ma longue vie, j'avais pu constater de tous les défauts qu'ils possédaient sans même vouloir l'avouer. Prenons l'exemple de l'égoïsme ou de la jalousie qui ne cessait de les consumer. Puis, ils se croyaient toujours les plus forts au monde en baissant d'autres humains comme eux avec des insultes. Rien que des imbéciles, surtout les mecs qui faisaient tout avoir le plus de popularité avec les filles à l'école. Bon, il y en avait certains qui se différaient d'eux, for heureusement! Sinon, je ne sais pas de ce que serait ce monde!

J'avais changé depuis ma rencontre avec Carlisle, surtout lorsque les autres avaient rejoint la famille. J'étais beaucoup plus sûre de ce que j'étais et fière de l'être, même si des caractéristiques d'humains me manquaient parfois (comme le sommeil). La jeune femme, Isabella Marie Swan, bien éduquée avait laissé sa place pour Isabella Cullen, la rebelle! Parfois, j'étais rebelle ; d'autres, je devenais très calme, un ange. Souvent, je devenais la rebelle au début de la journée pour bien me sentir puis le calme me reprenait. Cependant, dès que j'étais dans ma Volvo, mon côté rebelle était là.

J'avais passé la semaine précédente chez moi, tentant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait avec l'odeur de cet humain. Je me doutais bien qu'il était nouveau dans le coin, ne l'ayant jamais senti. Mes frères et sœurs, eux, étaient partis chasser. J'étais allée les rejoindre à la fin de semaine. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu le goût de me prendre un seul cerf, trop plongée dans mes pensées qui appartenaient à cet humain et surtout, ayant la panse pleine. Là, je le regrettais amèrement puisque j'avais une fringale qui régnait mon ventre. Par contre, je devais bien être capable de résister avec tant d'années d'entraînement.

Ma jeune sœur étant au Sophomore Year, un an précédant la mienne, se dirigea vers une rangée plus loin de celle des Junior Year, mon année qui était avant la graduation. Je marchai avec Alice qui, comme moi, se faisait reluquer par les élèves du Senior Year, année de graduation. L'un d'eux nous bloqua le chemin et me fixa d'un regard séducteur. Ils n'avaient donc pas tous compris que je ne m'intéressais pas à eux.

-Bella Cullen, dit-il.

-Brandon Taylor, répliquai-je.

-Je sais que tu as envie de sortir avec moi, Bella. Tu te le caches.

Alice se retenait pour rire.

-En es-tu sûr, Brandon? lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Je vais te le dire dans l'oreille pour t'éviter une humiliation devant tes amis qui ont fait un pari à mon sujet (j'avais lu ses pensées). Tu n'es rien pour moi, Brandon. Alors, pour une fois, comprends ce message. Cela fait deux ans que j'essais de te le rentrer dans la tête! Jamais tu n'auras un rancart avec moi... Ou bien, ce sera dans tes rêves, mon cher.

Deux ans que je vivais à Forks avec ma famille et deux ans que j'endurais les flirts des gars. Je laissai en plant Brandon, ma sœur m'emboîtant les pas. Alors qu'elle riait de la tête que faisait l'humain, moi, j'ouvrais mon casier, bien qu'inutile. Il fallait jouer le jeu de l'humaine!

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec eux, me conseilla-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. Rosalie et Christina vinrent nous rejoindre à notre casier. Puis, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent un peu après. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la fin de semaine, qui avait été très amusante, en allant vers l'étage supérieur. La cloche sonna.

J'avais science naturelle comme premier cours avec Alice et Rosalie. Celles-ci eurent la bonté de me laisser seule, s'assoyant ensemble une table derrière la mienne.

**_Edward POV :_**

J'étais en retard puisque j'avais trop parlé avec Jessica et mes amis. Angela et moi courions dans les escaliers et dans le couloir. Nous entrâmes dans la classe de science naturelle essoufflés. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de table pour deux et Angela allait à côté de Ben. Je regardai les autres tables pour voir une place vacante. Je vis alors un tabouret à côté de Bella Cullen! Mon cœur voulut sortir de mon thorax. Je marchai vers la chaise. Je m'assis, déposant mes affaires sur la table.

-Bonjour, dis-je à ma voisine.

Celle-ci commença à trembler et plaqua ses mains sur ses jambes, s'accrochant avec fermeté. Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Silence. Je crus l'entendre grogner. Pas comme un humain, mais un animal menaçant. C'était peut-être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Elle était complètement crispée, les bras tremblant à force de forcer. Le visage dur. Elle s'obstinait à regarder le professeur présenter sa matière.

Je tentai de m'y concentrer, mais c'était la cellule végétale qu'on étudiait en ce jour. Vieille matière vue à Floride, pour mon cas. Je m'ennuyais totalement à écouter Mme. Fraser dire la matière dont j'avais déjà étudiée. Alors, je posai mon regard sur ma voisine.

Celle-ci était toujours aussi raide comme une barre de fer. Elle me toisa de ses yeux complètement noirs. Ils étaient vraiment menaçants! Quelque chose se mélangeait à cette haine que je pouvais percevoir dans son regard... Je déglutis, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle se tourna vers l'avant. Elle cessa de respirer et inspira un peu l'air. Puis, soudain, comme si elle venait de sentir une odeur déplaisante, elle se leva brusquement et quitta la classe.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, l'interpella la professeure, veuillez rester dans le cours.

Bella se retourna et regarda l'enseignante avec un regard orageux. Celle-ci lui permit alors de sortir et Alice, la sœur de Bella, alla la rejoindre sans même demander la permission de Mme. Fraser. Était-ce moi qui avais fait fuir Bella? Je sentis l'odeur de mon chandail afin de m'assurer qu'il ne puait pas et fus soulagé que ce soit le parfum de la fraise. Pourtant, même avec une odeur pestilentielle, dans son cas, je serais resté à côté de la personne, moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à elle?

Angela me questionna avec un signe de tête et j'écartai les bras d'incompréhension, lui répondant. Elle fronça le front, surprise. Le reste du cours fut turbulent à cause du départ subit des Cullen. Les élèves dévisageaient la Hale qui était complètement indifférente à eux.

-En tout cas, tu as ta réponse, ricana Ben en ma tapotant le dos.

-De quoi, Ben? grommelai-je, pas d'humeur à rigoler.

-Bella Cullen ne te trouve pas de son goût!

Je lui assénai un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ça, j'en suis sûr! Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux...

-Une répulsion.

Un second coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Aïe!

-De la haine, sifflai-je.

Angela et Ben haussèrent leurs sourcils.

-Normal, tous les Cullen et les Hale ne nous aiment pas, dit Jessica en arrivant.

Avait-elle entendu la conversation? Sûrement.

-Dès leur arrivée, il y a deux ans, ils n'ont pas accepté à ce que nous les aidons, se débrouillant seuls. Des vrais snobs de la société.

Non, quelque chose les séparaient du monde normal. Ce n'était pas les snobs que j'avais rencontrés à Jacksonville. Ils étaient encore plus haut placés que des simples humains. J'en étais certain! Leur beauté était incomparable à la plus belle femme au monde! Elle dépassait beaucoup trop de la normalité. Leur grâce n'existait pas dans aucune autre personne. La translucidité de leur peau n'existait pas, même si aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que les Cullen et les Hale avaient, sauf Bella, une pâleur moins frappante.

**_Bella POV :_**

Je devais changer d'horaire si je ne voulais pas céder. Alice m'emboîtait les pas, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Bella? me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as donc jamais humé une odeur irrésistible, même si tu as plus d'un siècle d'expérience, m'emportai-je, ivre de rage de ne pas avoir pu rester en classe.

-Moins fort, Bella!

-Je me fous des humains pour l'instant! Je veux juste qu'un seul survive!

J'entrai dans le bureau du proviseur sans même m'arrêter devant la secrétaire qui n'avait pas osé m'arrêter. Une chance, je lui aurais sauté dessus si cela avait été le cas. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et le directeur se retourna et sursauta, surpris de me voir.

-Je désire changer d'horaire, tonnai-je.

-Hé, Mademoiselle Cullen, nous ne pouvons pas, refusa-t-il.

Je serrai les poings.

-Il le faut, sifflai-je.

-Je vais communiquer avec vos parents pour leur rapporter votre mauvais comportement.

Contrôle! Il fallait que je le rattrape avant de faire une erreur monumentale. Communiquer avec mes parents. Pour dire quoi? Que j'avais failli tuer tous les élèves m'entourant pour goûter à l'humain dénommé Edward Massen? Que j'étais hors de contrôle pour le moment? Ah, non, j'avais trouvé : que je séchais mes cours! Mais Carlisle et Esmée se fichaient complètement de cela, j'avais passé sept fois mon secondaire!

-Je veux un autre horaire, M. Gregor, me repris-je beaucoup plus calme.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas, Mademoiselle.

-Alors échanger moi avec un de mes frères, proposai-je. Jasper ou Emmett, je m'en fous complètement.

-Mais ils ont des options qui diffèrent des vôtres.

-Alors seulement quelques cours, bon sang! Comme anglais, mathématique, espagnol, science naturelle, etc. N'importe quoi!

-Veuillez reprendre votre calme, m'ordonna M. Gregor.

J'avais donc perdu mon calme. J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de me retrouver dans ce déversement de colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Oui, j'étais ivre de rage de ne pas avoir pu résister! Cet humain me mettait hors de moi. Comment était-ce possible qu'une odeur me fasse autant d'effet?

Une autre technique me serait bien utile pour le moment, l'éblouissement. Je m'assis de façon sensuelle et comme j'avais prévu, l'humain cligna les yeux. Je souris et recommençai mon discours. À mon grand bonheur, M. Gregor fut sous mon charme et accepta de m'échanger de cours avec Emmett, sauf pour la science naturelle, dessin et sport, qui étaient des options.

J'avais pris biologie avancée et mon frère le normal. Puis, l'option sport était séparée du cours normal et celui de dessin ne se donnait pas dans les cours habituels.

-Je vais vous imprimer vos nouveaux emplois du temps, termina-t-il en bégayant.

Je me levai satisfaite du résultat et le remercier tel un ange. Puis, je sortis du bureau beaucoup plus serein. Alice arqua le sourcil, visiblement mécontente.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Bella, me sermonna-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions en mathématique, où Emmett était avec Jasper.

-Oh, c'est mieux que tuer un humain, Alice, ripostai-je dans un chuchotis qu'elle comprit très bien.

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

-Ce Edward Cullen a une odeur qui me pousse vers lui pour le tuer, Alice, ajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le vouloir comme déjeuner.

-Tu n'avais qu'à chasser, pauvre idiote! me réprimanda-t-elle.

-Pourtant, je l'ai fait avant le début de notre premier jour d'école et là, je voulais encore le tuer, Alice.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au local de mathématique, la cloche sonnait. Nous attendîmes qu'Emmett et Jasper sortent. Ils furent stupéfaits de nous voir au seuil de la porte et accélérèrent le pas, se doutant que quelque chose clochait.

-Viens avec moi, Emmett, ordonnai-je.

Après Carlisle et Esmée, j'étais celle qui avait le plus d'autorité sur eux, étant l'une des plus vieilles. Alors, mon jeune frère me suivit sans rouspéter jusqu'au bureau de M. Gregor qui avait fait un très beau travail, dois-je avouer. Tout était déjà terminé et les enseignants allaient être avertis d'ici peu.

-Alors, après le cours, je retourne en mathématique, chiala-t-il.

-Je préfère te voir morfondre en mathématique que de me voir tuer un humain, rétorquai-je, sévère.

-Oh, pour ce point, tu as raison. Alors, j'ai la joie d'avoir une second cours de math, YEAH! blagua-t-il en riant.

Je secouai la tête sans pouvoir me retenir de rire avec lui. Il avait toujours le moyen de me rendre plus légère, ce vampire. Il était drôle, le plus drôle de toute la famille.

-Bon, je vais aller chasser le reste de la journée, lui dis-je. Alors, dis aux autres que je ne serai pas présente de journée.

-Pas de problème, grande sœur! Hé, ne prends pas la Volvo!

-Non, j'utilise ça, ricanai-je en pointant mes pieds.

-Mais donne-moi, les clés, bon sang!

Je le les lançai et partis de l'école.

**_Edward POV :_**

J'allais en mathématique. J'espérais de revoir Bella dans le cours pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Étrangement, je m'inquiétais sincèrement pour elle. Elle me préoccupait! Elle avait semblé si troublée par ce qui arrivait. Quelque chose de bizarre l'entourait et me liait à elle, je pouvais me mettre la main dans le feu. Je m'assis à côté d'Angela qui discutait avec Ben.

Puis, je remarquai un nouvel élève dans le cours. Non, ce n'en était pas un, mais Emmett Cullen, le frère de Bella. Je m'attardai à lui. Bien qu'il fût costaud, il marchait avec la même grâce que les autres. Pourtant, les costauds que je connaissais n'était pas comme lui, discret.

-Isabella Cullen? appela l'enseignant.

-M. Parker, elle a changé d'horaire, lui apprit (et à moi aussi) Alice Cullen. C'est Emmett qui la remplace dans le cours.

-Oh, bien sûr.

Une culpabilité m'attrapa. C'était de ma faute! Quelque chose lui avait déplut et elle préférait ne plus me croiser... Quoi? Je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Rien que des questions qu'elle dégageait pour moi! Elle était si mystérieuse... je voulais la découvrir, pouvoir la lire comme un livre ouvert...

Je tentai de la voir pendant le dîner, en vain. Seuls ses frères et ses sœurs étaient assis à la même place, mais avec une place vacante. Je soupirai de déception. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils discutaient entre eux. Ils n'en avaient pas l'air, mais ils étaient inquiets. Je lisais dans le visage plus déchiffrable que les autres de Christina une petite inquiétude. Cette dernière remarqua que je la regardais et me jaugea pendant un moment. Je remarquai avec stupeur que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur! Ils n'étaient plus du charbon, mais du miel orangé, frôlant le doré.

Je devais aller leur parler! Ce n'était pas parce que les autres élèves étaient apeurés par eux que je devais faire nécessairement comme eux. Ils les rejetaient que parce qu'ils voulaient rester entre eux.

**_Christina POV :_**

Alors c'était donc cet humain, le fameux Edward Massen. Ses cheveux d'un roux cuivre étaient en bataille. Il semblait être grand et surtout, bien bâti pour un humain. Sa mâchoire plus ou moins carrée était parfaite pour son visage caractérisait de traits très modestes. Son regard dégageait une certaine confiance de soi beaucoup trop élevé, mais aussi une douceur.

-Tina, m'interpella Rosalie.

Je détournai du regard l'humain et portai mon attention sur ma jeune sœur. Oui, je paraissais peut-être la cadette d'entre eux et pourtant, j'étais deux fois plus vieille qu'eux. Dans la famille, seule Bella avait gardé l'habitude de m'appeler Christina, mais les autres trouvaient plus simple et court de dire Tina.

-Quoi? m'agaçai-je.

-Arrête de le mater ainsi, tu va le tuer, m'intima-t-elle.

-Non, c'est plus ma sœur qui le ferait, Rose, assurai-je.

-N'oublie pas que tu ressemble un peu à elle, me rappela Alice en souriant. Ne serait-il pas de ton genre par hasard, cet humain?

J'ignorai la remarque d'Alice qui avait beaucoup trop d'imagination...

-Je crois que tu oublies mon passé, murmurai-je.

Son sourire moqueur se fana.

-Désolée, je n'y pensais plus...

Je haussai les épaules, indifférente. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet idiot! » sifflai-je en voyant Edward s'approcher de notre table. Toute la famille se tourna vers l'humain. Je serrai la mâchoire, ma sœur avait raison, son odeur était puissante. J'étais plus forte qu'elle, ma sœur, cependant. Pour ce qui était des autres je n'en savais rien.

-Euh... je voulais seulement savoir si votre sœur allait bien, s'enquit-il.

Courageux pour un mortel, dois-je avouer. Il tentait de se montrer confiant, mes je le voyais bouger ses mains discrètement de nervosité.

-Tu as du cran, toi, s'exclama Emmett, rieur, qui mérita un coup de coude de Rosalie. Aïe!

Edward le regarda et lui sourit.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se sentait plutôt mal, dit-il. Alors, je venais m'informer ce qu'elle avait.

Tous les regards se convergeaient vers nous, à cause de l'humain.

-Certaines choses sont indiscrètes à demander, lui répliquai-je, les bras croisés devant ma poitrine.

Il me fixa d'un regard surpris.

-Lui ai-je fait quelque chose qui l'aurait offensée?

Je secouai la tête.

-Je connais ma sœur et elle ne partirait pas à cause qu'on l'a offensée, bien au contraire, souris-je. (Je décidai d'utiliser mon don) Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète plus... tu peux y aller.

-Si vous le dites, douta-t-il. Alors, au prochain cours, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice.

Il partit, sous tous les regards des autres élèves. Il regarda quelque fois derrière afin de voir si nous l'observions. Il était étrange cet humain, je le sentais. Il était complètement différent des autres, bien qu'il donnât l'air du mec macho. Mon son n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui!

-Plutôt, amusant, commenta Emmett.

-Tu aurais dû te taire, lança Rosalie.

-Non, dis-je. Il a raison : ce gars a du cran...

Malgré le jeune âge quand j'avais été transformée, la maturité en moi avait évolué, lentement, mais après un siècle et demi, il y a une grande marge. Les jeunes de mes classes n'osaient même pas m'approcher, car je faisais trop mature à leurs yeux, à mon grand bonheur. Je ne voulais pas faire affaire un humain qui s'amouracherait de moi comme je l'avais fait dans ma vie humaine...

Soudain, Alice se figea : une vision. Alors, comme à l'habitude, les autres et moi commençâmes à rire afin de cacher de la scène, faisant croire aux élèves nous entourant qu'un d'entre nous lui avait joué un tour. Puis, elle revint à elle et se tourna vers moi. Je lui fis signe de me raconter ce qui se passait.

-Il ne faut plus jamais qu'elle s'approche de cet humain, chuchota-t-elle.

-Qui? demanda Jasper, curieux.

-Bella!

-Pourquoi? m'intriguai-je.

-Car il lui apporte la mort, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre... désolée du délai, j'avais perdu mon mot de passe ¬¬ Et je ne pouvais plus y aller.... ^^' Alors, voilà le chapitre qu'on attendait... Le prochain quand? I don't know.


End file.
